Batallas y amores
by keena89
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione y una persona mas van en busca de los horrocruxes en medio de una historia de romances y algo de sexo.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La despedida

Harry había pasado casi dos semanas con sus tíos y ahora se encontraba en la Madriguera. Había llegado la noche anterior y solo había visto a Ron. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, solo podía pensar en una cosa: el ver al DIA siguiente a ginny. Esas dos semanas sin ella habían sido las peores de su vida, contando con los diez años que paso con sus tíos. La echaba de menos, no podía evitarlo, su olor, su sonrisa,…. No podía vivir sin aquellos elementos.

Se hizo de día y harry aun no había podido dormir nada. Bajó a desayunar, no había nadie, estaban todos durmiendo todavía. Se choco con algo o alguien y se quedo sin respiración al ver quien era. Unos ojos profundos y bonitos, un pelo rojo intenso y largo… era ella, la chica que le robaba sus sueños.

- Hola Ginny – dijo Harry con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa.

- Hola Harry – contesto ginny con su dulce voz - ¿quieres algo de desayunar? No podía dormir y he hecho algo de comer. No se me da muy bien, pero es comida – dijo ginny pensando que podría haber dicho algo mas bonito en su primer encuentro tras dos semanas

- Mmm, esta bien, la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre – dijo Harry tratando de calmarse.

"vamos hombre, la dejaste tú y por buenos motivos, bien lo sabes, no puedes permitir que le pase nada por culpa de voldemort" se decía harry a si mismo tratando de convencerse.

"Pero es tan bonita…. Y en realidad Voldemort ya debe saber que Ginny es muy importante para él, ya que con el está Snape y Malfoy. Si la tienes cerca podrás protegerla mejor" Harry siguió pensando, mientras comía en silencio. "Debes volver con ellas, te estas volviendo loco…"

- Harry¿te pasa algo?

- No, nada. Pensaba en lo que iba a hacer cuando deje la Madriguera. – mintió Harry.

- Am, bien – dijo Ginny apenada. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que Harry aun seguiría pensando en ella de vez en cuando? Es el chico que vivió. El único.

- ¿Podemos salir afuera? – preguntó Harry no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

- Sí, claro. – contestó Ginny algo confusa

Salieron hacia un pequeño lago que había cerca de la casa. Una vez allí se sentaron bajo un bonito árbol desde donde se podía ver el amanecer.

- He cometido un error – dijo Harry con la mirada hacia abajo. – un error con respecto a nosotros.

"Genial, ahora me dirá que fue un error el empezar conmigo, que no me quiere, que quiere a otra, que como se iba a enamorar de mi…" pensó Ginny

- Déjalo Harry, si vas a decir algo que mate mis únicas esperanzas en la vida, mejor cállate. – dijo Ginny conteniendo unas lágrimas.

Harry se acercó y le dijo:

- No se si será esto lo que esperas, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Harry se acercó y le dio un beso profundo, que Ginny al principio no correspondió pero cuando Harry iba a separar sus labios ella se impulsó para seguir besándolo. No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero cuado por fin se separaron ya había amanecido, Ginny estaba encima de Harry y éste la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Te quiero y no quiero que nos separemos nunca mas, no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo Harry.

- Yo también te quiero cielo, y te aseguro que nunca nos vamos a separar. Ahora mejor entremos a casa o sospecharan. – sugirió Ginny

- Está bien, pero tarde o temprano se tendrán que enterar.

- Si, pero prefiero que por ahora sea algo nuestro.

Entraron y todos estaban a la mesa desayunando. Hermione peleaba con Ron, para variar y Molly con Arthur. Cuando entraron, todos se callaron y Molly gritó:

- ¡Por fin aparecéis! – dijo con una sonrisa pero a la vez mirándolos a los dos inquisitivamente. - ¿Habéis desayunado ya? He visto vuestros vasos en el fregadero, pero si tenéis hambre he hecho buñuelos para desayunar, una comida típica de una ciudad de España que he visto en mi libro de cocina.

- No, gracias señora Weasly, pero no tengo hambre.- dijo Harry tocándose el estómago.

- Yo tampoco tengo hambre.

Hermione, que se los había quedado mirando cogió a Ginny del brazo y se la llevó alegando que tenía que ayudarla a hacer una cosa del colegio y cuando volvieron, ambas se miraban con complicidad y riéndose y Harry supuso que Ginny le había contado lo que había pasado fuera. Harry, que no se lo podía creer después de que Ginny dijera que iba a ser un secreto se acercó a ella.

- ¿No decías que no se iba a enterar nadie? – le susurró Harry.

- Si, pero es muy persuasiva, además de que ya se lo imaginaba. Espero que mis padres no se hayan dado cuenta – comentó Ginny preocupada – aunque tal y como nos a mirado mi madre…

- Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta – dijo Harry pensativo.

Pasaron unos días en los que Harry y Ginny sólo se veían a escondidas, aunque la señora Weasley cada vez sospechaba más y más.

Un día, Hermione y Ron cogieron a Harry y se lo llevaron a un sitio aparte.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo Hermione

- Sí, porque sabemos que no vas a volver a Hogwarts y queremos que sepas que cuentes con nosotros. – siguió Ron.

- ¿¿Cómo?? – dijo Harry sin saber a lo que se referían

- Que si tú no vas a Hogwarts y vas en busca de los Horrocruxes, nosotros vamos contigo – aclaró Hermione - Somos un equipo y somos tus amigos, no te dejaremos solo en esto. Y como tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, debemos hablar con los padres de Ron y con Ginny. Hemos pensado en hacerlo esta noche¿qué te parece?

Harry se quedó anonadado y asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué decir después de la charla que le había dado Hermione.

Así lo hicieron, y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, los tres estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar los Weasley, ya que aunque Hermione y Harry no eran hijos suyos, los trataban como tal.

La cena terminó y Ron empezó a hablar.

- Mamá, papá, tenemos que hablar con vosotros. Esto…

- Tenemos algo que contarles. Dumbledore no les contó nada por seguridad de Harry, pero queremos que lo sepan – continuó Hermione

- Resulta que como me llaman en el Profeta es la verdad. Según una profecía que escuchó Dumbledore, yo soy el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, y que ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, por lo que o mato yo a Voldemort o me mata el a mí – terminó Harry

Los señores Weasley se quedaron a cuadros y Ginny más aun.

- Y a parte de que queráis que lo sepamos¿por qué nos contáis esto? – preguntó LA señora Weasley.

- Pues… - empezó Hermione – porque… novamosavolverahogwarts – dijo Hermione lo más rápido que pudo.

Ante la cara de desconcierto de los Weasley Ron añadió:

- Que este curso no vamos a volver a Hogwarts, vamos a ayudar a Harry con lo Horrocruxes de quien-tú-sabes.

- ¡ Si vosotros vais yo también voy! – exclamó Ginny convencida.

- Ginny cielo, ellos son mayores de edad, pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts pero tú no. Creo que deberías seguir en el colegio.

- De eso nada¿crees que voy a estar tranquila en el colegio pensando que cualquier día puedo leer en el periódico que han muerto? – dijo Ginny enfadada.

- Se que es duro, pero no puedes hacer nada. Me gustaría que ellos se quedasen también, pero son mayores de edad y pueden hacer lo que quieran. – respondió el señor Weasley.

- No – dijo Ginny esta vez mirando directamente a Harry – no me hagas esto¿y lo que hablamos el otro día? No me conoces si piensas que voy a quedarme quieta sabiendo que mi novio, el hombre que amo está continuamente en peligro de muerte. Cumple tu palabra y no te separes de mí – añadió Ginny sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Harry e ignorando los gritos de sus padres ante la sorpresa de eso de "mi novio" y "el hombre que más amo".

- Gin, lo se, pero no se puede hacer nada – dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano – y tus padres son los que tienen la última palabra.

- ¿Estáis…. Estáis… estáis saliendo¿Otra vez? – preguntó Ron mirando a Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

Ambos asintieron mirando después a los padres de Ginny.

- Has salvado a mi hija de quien-tu-sabes y a mi marido. Te debemos mucho, confío en ti, si Ginny quiere ir contigo, que vaya, pero contaréis con nuestra ayuda y las normas que os impongamos – dijo Molly despacio conteniendo una sonrisita por saber que Harry y Ginny se querían.

- Estamos de acuerdo – dijeron los cuatro.

Así, al día siguiente se despidieron de ellos y salieron de la casa para empezar con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Relaciones

Se fueron de la madriguera al callejón Diagon a visitar a Fred y George para saber cuando era la fecha exacta de la boda entre Bill y Fleur, ya que ellos tenían mas contacto con Bill y para coger dinero de Gringotts. Se aparecieron enfrente del caldero chorreante (Ginny se sujetó a Harry, ya que ella no sabía aparecerse) y pidieron a Tom dos habitaciones para pasar allí la noche.

Paseaban cuando vieron a Draco Malfoy dirigirse al callejón Knockturn. No les extrañó verlo allí, al fin y al cabo ahora era un mortífago y seguramente iría a comprar artilugios mágicos malvados para conseguir sus oscuros fines.

Al fin llegaron a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, abarrotada de estudiantes como siempre. Las estanterías estaban llenas de artículos de broma, lo suficiente como para satisfacer todas las maquiavélicas ideas de los estudiantes. Sin embargo aquel colegio donde esos estudiantes pensaban realizar sus travesuras no iba a ser el mismo desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el mejor director que jamás tuvo y tendrá Hogwarts. Buscaron a Fred y George, los hallaron dando explicaciones a un niño de unos 8 años sobre como usar las varitas de broma.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿A qué se debe esta maravillosa sorpresa? – bromeó Fred

- Venimos para saber que día será finalmente la boda de Bill – dijo Ginny distraida mirando un caldero con un líquido negro dentro.

- Pues como ya sabrás de sobra querida hermanita – dijo George mientras trataba de ocultar el caldero con el cuerpo y Fred lo tapaba con un trapo – le dijimos a papá y a mamá que le enviaríamos una lechuza cuando lo supiésemos y ellos os lo dirían a vosotros. – terminó de malas maneras.

- Y por si tú no lo sabías nos hemos ido de casa para ayudar a Harry a encontrar a Voldemort para destruirlo – dijo Ginny tranquilamente mientras observaba como Fred y George trataban de comprender lo que acababa de decir Ginny.

- ¿Qué es eso de vas a buscar a Voldemort? ¿Y el colegio? ¿Lo saben papá y mamá? – preguntó Fred.

- Pues que no vamos a volver al colegio porque creo que es mas importante la destrucción de Voldemort y sí, lo saben papá y mamá y están más o menos de acuerdo.

Hermione, Ron y Harry observaban la conversación en silencio. Fred tenía una pinta extraña, entre orgullo y miedo y George miraba al frente y movía la boca como para decir algo, pero de ella no salía ningún sonido.

Al fin George habló:

- Bueno, eso no es asunto nuestro, es tu decisión, ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para decidirlo, ¿No Fred?

- Sí, y espero que sepas lo que haces, el colegio es importante.

- Mira quienes fueron a hablar, los que dejaron a mitad un curso para abrir una tienda. – dijo Ginny empezando a molestarse.

- Sí pero es diferente, nosotros teníamos muy claro que nuestro lugar era este y no Hogwarts.

- Y el mío es junto a Harry – zanjó Ginny.

- Bueno, ¿Cuándo es la boda de Bill? – preguntó Harry para desviar el tema.

- El 2 de septiembre – dijeron a la vez los gemelos sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Vale pues nos veremos entonces, tendréis noticias nuestras, ahora tenemos que irnos porque sino nos van a cerrar Gringotts. – Comentó Ron.

- Gringotts no cierra Ron, te lo dije esta mañana de camino, ¿es que no escuchas nunca? – dijo Hermione irritada.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo la misma capacidad que tú Hermione, así que disculpa si no quiero pelear otra vez, pero yo me marcho – dijo Ron mientras cogía su abrigo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Todos se quedaron callados. Era poco normal en Ron ese tipo de actuaciones. Hermione salió corriendo detrás de él y los demás se miraron con complicidad.

- Será mejor marcharnos – dijo Harry tras un rato sin poder hablar.

- Sí, hasta pronto. – dijo Ginny.

- Nos veremos en breve – suspiró Fred.

Harry Y Ginny salieron buscando a Hermione y Ron. Los encontraron en una esquina cerca de la tienda de Olivander. Ron salía con el rostro muy raro y limpiándose la boca y Hermione con cara de preocupación y mirando fijamente al suelo. Ni Harry ni Ginny les preguntaron nada, sabían que no les iban a contestar en ese momento, así que dejaron pasar el tema y se dirigieron a Gringotts hablando de quidditch. Ron y Hermione no decían nada, iba cada uno por su lado.

Al terminar de sacar dinero se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante para cenar, ya que habían pagado cena y desayuno para su estancia allí. Mientras cenaban Hermione y Ron parecían volver a hablarse.

- Los gutús son plantas acuáticas que viven en la zona del ecuador – decía Hermione.

- Te digo que no Hermione, mi tío tenía un gutú y era un animalillo de campo. Además tengo un libro arriba que habla sobre ellos, así que no te pongas más en ridículo. – contestó Ron cabezonamente.

- ¿Sí? Pues a ver si con tu pequeño cerebro habrás leído mal, los animales de campo que dices son los gurús. Y si no sube a verlo – le desafió Hermione.

Se miraron unos instantes desafiadoramente y subieron a la habitación de Harry y Ron.

Ginny y Harry terminaron su cena tras comentar que ya era hora de que se peleasen que nunca habían durado tanto sin discutir.

Al llegar arriba se despidieron con un dulce beso y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio. Al llegar, Harry abrió la puerta sigilosamente para ver si ya habían salido de allí, pero se sorprendió de lo que vió y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Ginny.

- Cariño, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Mi habitación está ocupada. – dijo Harry intentando que no se le notase en la cara la sorpresa de lo que había visto momentos antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Aún no han salido Hermione y Ron? Tranquilo, dentro de poco Hermione vendrá a dormir, no se suele acostar muy tarde. – dijo Ginny despreocupadamente.

- No es eso – dijo Harry decidiendo si contárselo o no – es que Hermione ya está en la cama – terminó Harry sin poder creer lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que se ha cogido otra habitación? Anda que ya le vale dejarme sola….

- Ginny, con lo lista que eres y lo tontita que eres a veces. Ron y Hermione estaban en la misma cama. Los he visto haciendo el amor.

- ¿¿¿¿Qué???? Hermione y mi hermano???? Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

- Pues yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Mañana hablaremos con ellos. Ahora vamos a dormir que tengo sueño – dijo harry sabiendo que aquella noche poco iban a dormir.

- De eso nada cielo, ¿sabes? Mi hermanito me ha dado la mejor idea que me ha dado nunca – dijo Ginny desnudándose.

A Harry se le cortó la respiración, no se podía mover y se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Lentamente Ginny se fue acercando y le fue quitando la ropa mientras le besaba el cuello. Harry no podía más, la cogió y la llevó a la cama. Allí terminaron de desnudarse y las respiraciones cada vez eran mas profundas. Harry recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny con la boca, saboreando cada recoveco y escuchando sus gemidos. Entonces Ginny tomó las riendas, le dio la vuelta a Harry con un movimiento seco y empezó a lamerle el miembro, de punta a punta. Harry ya no podía más en sí mismo y entonces la cogió, le dio la vuelta y le metió su sexo al de ella poco a poco, para no hacerle daño ( ya que era la primera vez de ambos) hasta que finalmente entro hasta el fondo. Comenzó a moverse, notando cada suspiro de Ginny, cada gemido le hacía enloquecer y entonces llegaron los dos juntos al clímax. Se durmieron juntos, desnudos bajo las sábanas mientras se acariciaban y Harry sentía que ahora la quería más aún.

Un gritito los despertó. Hermione acababa de entrar a la habitación y había descubierto a Harry y a Ginny tapados sólo de cintura para abajo.

- ¿qué… qué habéis hecho? – Preguntó Hermione cerrando la puerta tras ella con el pestillo para que no entrara Ron.

- Lo mismo que tú – contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.

_Bueno, este capítulo ha estado interesante, no creeis?? No apto para menores de 13 años, jajaja._

_Decidme que os parece dándole al "go" para poder mejorar las cosas que no os gusten. Aunque espero que os haya gustado. _

_Intentaré no tardar mucho hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso!!!_


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Vecinas

No habían dicho nada de lo que pasó, ni unos ni otros. Aun quedaba por saberlo Ron, pero no se lo pensaban decir porque no sabían cual iba a ser su reacción.

Estaban preparando las maletas en el Caldero Chorreante para irse. Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra. Todo estaba muy tenso, Harry y Ginny no sabían porque no se hablaban.

- ¿Has pensado donde vamos a ir ahora? – preguntó Ron a Harry

- Pues he pensado que deberíamos empezar desde la raíz, donde todo empezó. Creo que deberíamos ir al Valle de Godric, donde vivían mis padres. Podríamos reconstruir la casa e instalarnos allí. ¿Qué te parece?

- Por mí bien, así tenemos un lugar para vivir y no tendríamos que ir de hostal en hostal.

- Bien, pues no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a aparecernos junto a un lago que hay cerca del pueblo. – dijo Harry algo nervioso.

Se cogieron de las manos y todos juntos se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric. Un gran lago se extendía entre las montañas. Era precioso, casi totalmente transparente y una hierva verde alrededor con algunos grandes árboles. Aquel paisaje les recordaba a Hogwarts.

Bajaron una colina y, guiados por un mapa que llevaba Harry llegaron a donde se suponía que estaba la casa de los padres de Harry. Era un territorio llano, grande y con restos de paredes, puertas,…. Nadie lo había limpiado. Además había una valla puesta por la policía que aún no habían quitado. Harry la apartó, ahora aquel lugar era suyo, desde que cumplió los 17 años.

Miró con nostalgia. Allí había vivido sus padres felizmente, y Harry también aunque no se acordara de ello. Se le escapó una lágrima, más de furia que de tristeza. Sin apenas mirar, pronunció un hechizo y todo se limpió. No quedaba ni un resto de cemento, sólo tierra.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le cogió la mano. Aquel apretón reconfortante sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Bien, empecemos por hablar de la estructura de la casa. – se decidió Harry.

- Como tú quieras, Harry, la casa es tuya y eres tú el que se quedará a vivir. – dijo Hermione suavemente.

- Sí pero vosotros también vais a vivir aquí, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Creo que debería tener tres habitaciones, dos con cama de matrimonio – dijo Harry mirando disimuladamente a Ginny – y otra con dos camas. Habría espacio para 6 personas por lo que pueda pasar. Un salón amplio, una buena cocina,…. ¿dos pisos? Sí, y un jardín, 3 cuartos de baño,… - siguió Harry pensativo.

- Bien, pues vamos a hacer un dibujo de todo lo que has dicho – sugirió Hermione.

- Yo llevo papel y pluma – dijo Ron abriendo su baúl.

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas para poder trazar bien el plano.

Estuvieron hablando y dibujando como una hora y cuando estuvo listo, Ginny se fue a vigilar que no hubiera ningún muggle cerca mientras los otros construían la casa mediante magia.

En cosa de 30 minutos ya tenían la estructura hecha, sólo les faltaba el interior. Compraron muebles mágicamente, pusieron electricidad como una casa muggle, adornaron cada rincón con fotos, flores,…e incluso una piscina en el jardín.

Construyeron la cocina, compraron una televisión en una tienda muggle cercana para mantenerse al día. Ron aún no sabía como funcionaba eso de la "tevelisión" y se sorprendió cuando la pusieron por primera vez y vio a gente moverse de forma no mágica.

Al final del día ya lo tenían todo listo y Hermione y Ron volvían a hablarse. Compraron unas pizzas y se disponían a cenar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sorprendido, Harry abrió la puerta. Una mujer de unos 35 años, con el pelo negro azabache y una chica igual a ella, de unos 16 años pero con los ojos grandes y de azul oscuro lo miraban detenidamente.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó Harry amablemente.

- Perdón, nos ha extrañado ver la casa aquí porque antes no había nada. Sabemos que los anteriores dueños fueron asesinados aquí – dijo la mujer – Soy Amanda, su vecina.

- Sí se que murieron, yo soy su hijo – dijo Harry irritado.

- Perdón – dijo Amanda algo avergonzada.

- Y yo Jessica – dijo la chica adelantándose y dándole dos besos a Harry. Lo miraba fijamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía parar de mirar aquello profundos ojos azules. Entonces llegó Ginny y lo abrazó por detrás mirando a Jessica inquisitivamente.

- Encantado, esta es mi novia, Ginny. Ginny ellas son Amanda y Jessica - dijo señalándolas – Y ellos son Ron y Hermione, dos amigos – dijo Harry cuando éstos se acercaron a la puerta a ver que pasaba. Al parecer Ron se quedó mirando los ojos de Jessica tal y como había hecho Harry.

- ¿Son nuestras vecinas? – preguntó Hermione en voz alta mientras le daba un codazo a Ron.

- Sí, y no me trates de usted, podéis tener confianza. Para lo que queráis estamos en aquella casa azul, la de las rosas en la puerta. – dijo Amanda.

- Igualmente – dijo Harry.

Cerraron la puerta y volvieron al salón comentando lo rápidas que habían sido en llamar.

- Es normal – decía Hermione – De la mañana a lo noche hay una casa construída, ya es raro que no nos hicieran mas preguntas.

- ¿Y cuánto tardan los muggles normalmente en contruir una casa? – preguntó Ron.

- Pues una casa como esta…. Un año. – contestó Hermione.

- ¿¡Un año!? – gritó Ron.

- De verdad Ron, tendrías que haber cogido estudios muggles en tercero. – comentó Hermione.

Se fueron a dormir. Harry y Ron en habitaciones separadas, en las camas de matrimonio, y Hermione y Ginny en la de dos camas.

Harry estaba pensado en Jessica, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban. Miró la hora, ya era más de media noche. Quiero a Ginny, pero no se que me pasa con Jessica, parece un veela. Escuchó una risa fría. Snape estaba delante suyo y le decía a Harry:

- Señor, ya hemos dado la orden a los dementotes de atacar Hogwarts. Tenemos un infiltrado allí, el hijo de Nott. El viernes a media noche nos esperará en la chimenea de su sala común y podremos empezar con el hechizo de dormir y las maldiciones.

- Perfecto – decía Harry, y una felicidad le embargó. – Malfoy, encárgate de McGonagall.

- Pero Señor, la directora tiene muchos más conocimientos que yo. – rogaba Draco.

- ¿Sí? ¿No te crees capaz de realizar mis órdenes? En ese caso se lo encomendaré a otro. Claro que tu madre y tú no veréis más la luz. ¡Crucio! – Exclamó Harry elevando la varita. Draco se retorcía en el suelo.

- ¡No! Señor…. – lloraba Draco. La maldición cesó. – Lo haré.

- Así me gusta. Pero que tu lealtad no vuelva a flaquear o no seré tan bueno la próxima vez. Pues el plan es que cuando entremos en el castillo, tú irás a…

Harry se despertó. Sudaba y estaba tumbado en el suelo. Sobre él se hallaba Ginny. La cicatriz le dolía a rabiar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le daba un beso en la frente. Eso le calmó el dolor.

- Sí – contestó Harry aún temblando cabreado por no haber podido escuchar el plan de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – preguntó Ginny preocupada.

- Va a haber un ataque de mortífagos, en el castillo.

- No pensarás ir sin avisar, ¿verdad?

- Avisaré, pero iré.

- Cuidado con que no sea una trampa, como lo que pasó con el ministerio.

- ¡Esto no es una trampa! – dijo Harry molesto.

- Está bien Harry, no te enfades, solo quiero que todo salga bien. – susurró Ginny mientras su pelo caía por su hombro. A Harry eso le gustó.

Cogió a Ginny por la cintura y se puso encima de ella. La besó apasionadamente. Ginny deslizaba sus manos por el torso de Harry y le quitó la camisa del pijama. Terminaron en la cama, desnudos, tras haber hecho el amor.

Se hizo de día. Harry observaba como dormía Ginny. Pensó que podía estar observándola toda su vida. Ella se despertó.

- Bueno días – saludó él.

- Buenos días. He pensado que podríamos hacer esto todos los días. – bromeó Ginny.

- Sabes que si Ron se entera nos mata. Primero a mí y después a ti.

- No seas tan cobarde – le retó Ginny.

- ¿Cobarde? – Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Ginny. Ella gritaba y le mordía en el brazo suplicándole que parara. Solo se paró porque vio una lechuza parda con motas negras en la ventana. – Será tu madre – comentó.

- Lo dudo, su lechuza no es esa.

Corrieron a la ventana y la abrieron dejando pasar a la lechuza. Llevaba una carta. Intrigados la abrieron y leyeron:

"_Casi totalmente confirmado que otra parte de su alma es su animal de compañía, te avisaré."_

La nota era anónima. Decidieron vestirse y bajar para comentárselo a Ron y Hermione. Ambos estaban en la cocina cuchicheando. Se callaron cuando Harry y Ginny entraron.

- Ginny, ¿Dónde estabas? – Te he ido a buscar a tu habitación y Hermione me ha dicho que cuando se ha despertado tú aun no estabas allí.

- Pues es que me he despertado y he ido a despertar a Harry porque le había llegado una lechuza. – inventó Ginny.

- Am, ¿y de quién era la carta? – dijo Ron inocente.

- Pues de eso queríamos hablar con vosotros – comentó Harry nervioso – la carta es anónima, y mirad lo que dice. – les dio la carta para que la leyeran.

- Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? Será alguien de la Orden – dijo Ron.

- No creo, si no, ¿por qué no dice su nombre? Además nadie sabe lo de los horrocruxes de Voldemort excepto Dumbledore que en paz descanse, nosotros, Harry y…. – se calló y se puso a pensar – no puede ser – susurró – no puede ser.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? – preguntó Harry irritado por que Hermione nunca les decía lo que descubría en su mente.

- Pues debe ser un mortífago, y no uno cualquiera, uno que sea un gran vasallo de Voldemort.

- ¿Te refieres a Peter Petegrew? – preguntó Ron.

- Claro que no, con lo bocazas que es no creo que quien-tu-sabes le confíe algo tan importante. – razonó Hermione.

- Bueno, ¿entonces quién es? – le preguntó Ginny.

- No lo se, pero debemos averiguarlo – concluyó Hermione.

- Otra cosa – dijo Harry – he tenido un sueño, mejor dicho, un sueño de mi siendo Voldemort.

- ¡¿Y qué ha pasado?! – dijo Hermione escandalizada – además Harry no deberías hacer caso a esos sueños, Dumbledore te dijo que intentaras no tenerlos.

- Sí pero esos sueños no los puedo controlar, y no poníais pegas cuando era para salvar al padre de Ron. Y tampoco puedo hacer como que no he visto nada. Esto es muy fuerte, podrían matar al castillo entero, pensadlo bien, sería un enorme desastre. ¿Podrías dormir tranquilos si matan a todos esos niños y nosotros sabíamos que sucedería? – dijo Harry enfadado mientras se iba y se sentaba en el sofá.

- No te enfades tanto y razona, no he dicho que no vayamos a hacer nada, pero debemos tener en cuenta que Voldemort controlaba el año pasado lo de tus sueños, para que no vieses lo que él hacía. Sin embargo no creo que sea tan tonto como para usar el mismo truco que para lo del ministerio – avisaremos a la Orden y ellos dirán qué hacemos. Si ellos no van a hacer nada nosotros iremos a vigilar. – dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry.

- Está bien – aceptó Harry – voy a enviarles una lechuza.

Subió a su habitación y cogió a Hedwig, escribió una carta muy breve y le susurró a la lechuza "al cuartel general de la orden, lleva cuidado" Hedwig le dio un mordisquito en el dedo como para decir que lo entendía y se fue por la ventana rápidamente.

Bajó otra vez a la cocina y desayunaron. Cereales, leche, fruta,… ahora que eran muchos tenían más dinero para comprar comida.

- Deberíamos buscar un trabajo – dijo Ginny – vamos a necesitar mucho dinero para mantener la casa.

- Bien, podemos ir esta tarde a mirar en alguna cafetería. Pero ahora yo me voy a dar un paseo, quiero echarle un vistazo al pueblo. – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla.

- Yo te acompaño – le dijo Ginny.

- Prefiero ir solo, quiero pensar.

- Sí, seguro que vas a ver a Jessica, pero ten una cosa muy clara Harry James, conmigo no se juega, si veo algo entre vosotros dos….

- Tranquila, no me voy con nadie, y si eso piensas de mí, será mejor que te busques a otro – contestó Harry enfadado. Seguidamente salió de la casa con un portazo. - ¿Cómo puede pensar así de mi? – pensaba Harry – Creo que le he demostrado cuanto la quiero.

Se encontró con una iglesia muy bonita. La rodeó para mirar cada rincón. Parecía algo siniestra y había un cartel que decía "cerrado por reformas" siguió andando alrededor de la iglesia. De pronto se chocó con algo, miró y vió que era Jessica. Levaba unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una camiseta azul con escote que le resaltaba los ojos.

- Hola Harry – dijo ella – ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

- Claro – contestó él.

- Bien sígueme, conozco un parque muy tranquilo donde podemos hablar.

Anduvieron una manzana y llegaron a un parque, con muchos árboles, bancos, columpios y un estanque en el centro con muchos patos y cisnes.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos mas alejados y ella comenzó a hablar.

- He notado como me miraste ayer.

- Perdona si te incomodó, pero nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules y me quedé mirándolos.

- No me importa. Mira Harry no voy a ir con rodeos, se que eres un mago y se que eres el niño que sobrevivió, que sin ti habrían habido muchas muertes y esa cicatriz me encanta – dijo ella sonriéndole. Harry estaba perplejo, no se habría imaginado jamás aquella conversación.

- No soy un mago – mintió.

- Sí lo eres, os ví construyendo la casa. Además tengo amigos magos. Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo. ¿Qué tal te va con Ginny?

- Pues no muy bien. Hoy se ha puesto como celosa, pensaba que me iba para encontrarme contigo.

- Bueno es normal que tenga celos, tal y como me miraste…

- Lo siento, ¿vale?

- A mí no me lo tienes que decir, se lo tienes que decir a ella. Por cierto, Hermione y Ron estan…?

- ¿Juntos? Más o menos.

- Que pena, a mi me gustaría conocer mas a fondo a Ron. Pero si tiene novia… me aparto.

Estuvieron hablando de Ginny, del pueblo, de sus familias, de todo excepto de la magia. Tal vez ella pensara que a Harry no le apetecía hablar de eso. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban hablando, Harry se reía como nunca, se sentía muy a gusto con ella. Solo se fueron cuando las tripas empezaron a sonarle a Harry, se fueron juntos hacia sus respectivas casas y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Al entrar, Hermione se le acercó preocupada.

- Ginny está encerrada, no quiere salir de nuestro cuarto.

- Mierda – se dijo Harry – Ella no tenía derecho a acusarme de infidelidad y lo sabes. Le dijo a Hermione.

- Sí pero tú tampoco le contestaste muy bien que digamos.

- Hablaré con ella.

Subió a la habitación de las chicas y llamó a la puerta.

- Ginny ábreme por favor.

- ¡Te odio!

- Perdona por haberte hablado así, pero me puse nervioso cuando me acusaste.

- Si te pusiste nervioso es porque algo tienes por esconder.

- Eso no es así Ginny, por favor déjame pasar.

- Déjame.

- Ginny, no seas una niña, ya eres una mujer. Si no me dejas pasar derrumbaré la puerta.

- Está bien, pasa. – dijo ella mientras le habría la puerta.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Harry – es que estás como demasiado sensible últimamente.

- No, no me pasa nada – pero en su mirada se reflejaba que sí pasaba, y algo grave.

- Perdóname ¿vale? Te quiero.

- ¡Está bien! Cuando me miras con esos ojitos no se decirte que no.

Mientras se daban un beso reconciliador, Hermione entró por la puerta.

- ¿Habéis visto a Ron? Hace 30 minutos estaba en el salón, pero ahora no lo encuen….- se quedó callada mirando por la venta. Abajo en el jardín, Ron y Jessica se besaban apasionadamente.

_REVIEWS!!! Dejad reviews!! Bueno, bueno, vaya vecinita, ¿no? ¿Qué pasara ahora con Ron y Hermione? ¿Qué pasara con Hogwarts? _


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: El proyecto

Era jueves por la mañana, habían pasado cuatro días y Hermione se encontraba sola en la habitación, llorando y llorando. Ron y Jessica no se habían vuelto a ver y él no decía nada con respecto esa noche y Hermione tampoco quería hablar del tema. En realidad Harry y Ginny se habían enterado un poco de lo que pasaba por una discusión que escucharon a escondidas entre Ron y Hermione en la que ella decía que como se le ocurría besar a otra y él sostenía que no tenían nada serio y cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiese añadiendo que suspuestamente nadie sabía nada de ellos dos, y Hermione evitó contarle que Harry y Ginny los había descubierto. Desde aquel día no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra y si querían decirse algo, del tipo "pásame la sal" utilizaban a Harry o a Ginny como mensajeros y éstos ya estaban hartos.

Era 31 de agosto y faltaban dos días para la boda de Bill y Fleur, mientras que faltaba solo un día para el supuesto ataque de los mortífagos en Hogwarts, el mismo día que llegaban los alumnos.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Hermione no podía volver a dormirse, durante varias noches la imagen de Ron con Jessica le pasaba por su mente continuamente y la desvelaba. Decidió bajar a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina descubrió una carta encima de la mesa, la cogió, la abrió y la leyó.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny estaban acostados, desnudos como todos los días. Ginny se había despertado, era el primer día de trabajo de ella y de Hermione en una cafetería de la zona y no quería llegar tarde. Ella y Harry no habían vuelto a discutir, pero era obvio que a Ginny le pasaba algo, aunque ella lo negase, y eso irritaba a Harry. Le irritaba que no confiase en él y le irritaban las miradas cómplices entre su novia y su mejor amiga. Parecía que pasaba algo que le inmiscuía a él pero se negaban a contárselo, como a un niño pequeño. Tras algunos días así, decidió pasar del tema y esperar a que alguna de las dos fuese tan considerada con él como para contárselo.

- Harry, despierta – le susurraba Ginny al oído.

- Buenos días, ¿preparada para tu primer día de trabajo?

- Sí, y tú ¿preparado para ir a la cita de Grimmauld Place?

- Sí, aunque no me apetece volver a ver la casa de Sirius – dijo Harry preocupado por la visita. El día anterior había recibido una carta de Remus Lupin (actual jefe de la Orden) para ir a hablar con los miembros de la Orden sobre su sueño y las medidas que iban a tomar. Su preocupación se basaba en la idea de que tomaran una decisión excluyéndolo a él, ya que no podría ir a luchar a Hogwarts y estar cuidando de Ginny a la vez, necesitaba que pusieran protección en su casa.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – le contestó Ginny como leyéndole el pensamiento. Se quedó callada unos instantes y suspiró.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Es Hermione, me tiene preocupada. Apenas duerme, apenas come, apenas sale y esta mañana la he escuchado como lloraba en su habitación.

- Hay que hablar con ellos seriamente, no pueden seguir así o nos volverán locos a nosotros y a ellos mismos.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡¿No será mi hermano?! ¡¡Vístete Harry, que nos mata!! – decía Ginny.

- No creo que tu hermano esté despierto a esta hora.

- ¡Abridme, soy Hermione!

- Alohomora – dijo Harry tras sacar su varita del primer cajón de su mesilla.

- Mira Harry, ha llegado esta carta del ministerio. ¡Ay Harry por favor, tápate más con la sábana! – dijo Hermione mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

- Vale, vale. A ver que dicen ahora los del ministerio.

"_Señor Harry Potter:_

_Hemos sido informados por un empleado que le habría gustado terminar sus estudios para ser Auror, y puesto que no pudo seguir, en parte por nuestro descuido de no prestar total atención a Albus Dumbledore cuando decía que quien-usted-sabe había vuelto y que usted fue el único en presenciar su vuelta, hemos considerado los miembros de la Junta Mágica la oportunidad de darle clases exclusivas de defensa y ataque para convertirse en Auror. Si está usted interesado envíenos su respuesta lo antes posible._

_Atentamente:_

_La Junta Mágica_

_Ministerio de Magia"_

Harry tuvo que leer la carta tres veces para entender lo que en realidad querían los del ministerio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Ginny tras revisar la carta.

- No lo se, se han portado mal conmigo y con Dumbledore y la idea de trabajar para ellos sería rebajarme. Pero por otro lado se cumpliría mi sueño profesional y ganaría más dinero que el muggle que pueda conseguir.

- Haz lo que creas conveniente Harry, pero yo de ti no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. – le decía Hermione.

- ¡Que llegamos tarde! – exclamó de repente Ginny.

- Vaya, es cierto, vamos a arreglarnos no vaya a ser que nos echen el primer día.

En realidad, la idea de que Ginny se pasara el día con un uniforme poniéndole café a los hombres, no le hacía mucha gracia a Harry, pero no podía replicar porque necesitaban el dinero. En verdad Harry estaba muy bien económicamente por la herencia de sus padres, pero sus amigos se negaban a ser "unos mantenidos", como había dicho Ron. También trató de persuadir a Ginny alegando que era su novia y quería mantenerla, pero ésta le puso la excusa de que no quería dejar sola a Hermione trabajando, aunque lo que en realidad quería era tiempo para hablar de ese secreto entre ella y Hermione, que ya habían empezado a llamar "el proyecto".

Las chicas se fueron y Harry se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió, Ron acababa de despertarse y se estaba vistiendo. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

- ¿Qué os pasa a Hermione y a ti? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

- Mmmm, nada. – contestó Ron molesto.

- Mira, no voy a ir con rodeos, esto nos esta distanciando a todos. Bien, ahí va…. Se lo que pasó la noche en el Caldero Chorreante, se que había algo entre vosotros y se que Jessica y tú os habéis besado. – terminó Harry.

- Yo no me meto en tus asuntos Harry – dijo Ron para desviar el tema.

- Porque mis asuntos no atañen a nuestro grupo de amigos.

- O sí. He estado escuchando cosas entre Hermione y Ginny, y parece que pasa algo.

- Sí, lo se. No me quieren decir de qué trata.

- Pues tiene algo que ver contigo, así que ocúpate antes de tus asuntos que los míos.

- Muy bien, como quieras, me voy a Londres, ahora vuelvo – y se desapareció dejando a Ron bastante perplejo.

Había llegado a la puerta de Grimmauld Place. "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place" pensó, y surgió una casa entre el 11 y el 13. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Enseguida abrieron y unos brazos lo rodearon entero y lo pasaron hacia dentro. La señora Weasley no lo dejaba apenas moverse.

- ¡Harry! – decía emocionada.

- Hola señora Weasley, ¿le importaría soltarme un momento? – intentaba decir Harry entre sus brazos.

- Si, claro, pasa. Remus está en la cocina y los demás en la salita.

Harry se acercó y saludó a Lupin, quien le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de mano.

- Espero que estés bien Harry – dijo Lupin preocupado, pero ante el asentimiento de Harry le dijo – pasemos a la reunión.

- Bien, ya ha llegado el que faltaba. Vamos a tratar varios asuntos importantes. – comenzó Lupin – Para empezar necesitamos escuchar lo que Harry nos tiene que contar sobre un sueño que tuvo con respecto a quien-vosotros-sabeis. Pero si me lo permitís, debo leer antes algo que ha encontrado Minerva en su despacho. Esta carta nos va a cambiar la percepción de las cosas, ya veréis. Comienzo:

"_Miembros de la Orden del Fénix:_

_Como sabía lo que me iba a suceder, aunque no cuando y he querido dejar esta nota para que cuando falte podáis seguir bien con la asociación que fundé hace 25 años. El señor Harry Potter sabe más cosas que vosotros, por lo que ya que yo no estoy para poder actuar en consecuencia con esas cosas que sabíamos él y yo, os pido que consideréis más importante su opinión que antes. Para que se pueda cumplir todo esto, creo conveniente que pueda ser admitido como miembro de la Orden cuando cumpla los 17 años si él quiere._

_Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore"_

Hubo un gran silencio, nadie se esperara este mensaje. Todos observaban a Harry como si fuese a convertirse en Dumbledore de repente. Lupin carraspeó para cortar el silencio y continuó.

- Bien, ahora si creo que estamos preparados para escuchar lo que Harry tiene que decirnos. Por favor Harry – dijo Lupin cediéndole la palabra.

Harry les relató su sueño, punto por punto. Quería que se dieran cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y no lo trataran como a un loco. No fue interrumpido por nadie, todos lo miraban expectantes y al terminar se sentó en la silla como el que ha echado todo lo que tenía dentro.

Se volvieron a quedar callados, hasta que Lupin habló:

- Haremos guardia en la estación, en el tren, en el camino hacia Hogwarts, en el castillo y nos quedaremos toda la noche si hace falta. Harry tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, también podremos guardias en tu lugar de residencia, pero permanentes. Bien, mañana nos reuniremos en King Cross temprano. Ahora si me permitís tengo que hablar en privado con Potter. Harry, sígueme por aquí por favor. – Harry se levantó y siguió a Lupin hasta el dormitorio donde dos años antes había dormido con Ron. - ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A todo

- Pues en cuanto a pertenecer a la Orden claro que acepto – dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa – y lo de mañana, pues me gustaría ir, y me quedo más tranquilo si hay alguien vigilando mi casa, pero no me hace gracia tener escolta permanente, se cuidarme solo.

-Lo se Harry, se que sabes cuidarte solito, pero yo me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes un apoyo pase lo que pase.

- Esta bien, pero que no sea Dung – respondió Harry riéndose, recordando la noche del ataque de dementotes dos años atrás.

- Tranquilo, Dung ahora solo se encarga de pasarnos información. En cuanto a todo lo que ha dicho Dumbledore en su carta, nosotros ya nos hacíamos una idea, ¿sino por qué te iba a proteger tanto? – le susurró Lupin. Harry dudaba en si contarle lo de la profecía y los Horrocruxes.

- Señor, creo que como Jefe de la Orden deberías saber qué es exactamente. – le dijo Harry mirando a Lupin a los ojos. Éste asintió y cerró la puerta con pestillo.- ¿Recuerda la profecía que Voldemort intentó robar hace un año? Bien pues se rompió antes de que nadie pudiese escucharla, pero resulta que el que la escuchó en su día, en directo fue Dumbledore y me la contó. Decía algo así como que a finales de julio de ese año iba a nacer el único que podría derrotar a Voldemort, nacido de aquellos que lo han enfrentado tres veces, y que lo marcará como a su igual y que ninguno de los dos podría sobrevivir mientras el otro viviese – contó Harry de carrerilla, y sin dejarle decir nada siguió hablando – Resulta que investigando entre Dumbledore y yo el curso pasado descubrimos que está utilizando Horrocruxes – y ante la mirada de desconcierto de Lupin le explicó – que es como separar tu alma en dos partes a través del asesinato de una persona. Creíamos que la había separado en siete partes, descontando su diario que yo destrocé e segundo curso, su primera alma que murió cuando intentó matarme a mí, por eso sobrevivió, una caja que buscamos Dumbledore y yo que resulta que la tiene otra persona y un anillo que destruyó Dumbledore. Así que solo quedan tres por descubrir – dudó en contarle lo de la carta anónima, pero prefirió que eso quedase para él, al fin y al cabo era él el que debía acabar con Voldemort. Lupin se quedó pensando unos instantes.

- Pues ahora más que nunca necesitas escolta, si Voldemort sabe algo de eso no parará hasta matarte.

- Lo se, y no se como acabar con él, porque es muy poderoso y yo no tengo tanto poder. Me estoy volviendo loco, yo solo tengo 17 años y ni siquiera he terminado mis estudios, mientras que él lleva años de experiencia. – dijo Harry desplomándose en la cama.

- Nunca subestimes tu poder. Yo he visto cosas que tu has hecho y que algunos magos adultos no saben, como el patronus, que lo aprendiste con 13 años.

- Sí pero solo eso, y Él era ya poderoso en su época de estudiante.

- Mira, ahora vete a casa a comer, siempre que no quieras quedarte aquí, claro. Ya hablaremos de todo esto. Mañana a las 20:00 en Hogwarts, irás escoltado por Tonks.

Harry aceptó, se despidieron y en un pestañeo de ojos ya se encontraba de nuevo en su casa. Hermione calentaba unas pizzas, Ron leía el Profeta y Ginny veía la tele.

- Hola Harry - saludó Ginny - ¿tienes un momento?

- Sí claro, vamos a mi habitación.

Subieron a la habitación de Harry y se sentaron en la cama.

- No te dije nada porque no era seguro, pero ahora estoy totalmente segura. Me ha dicho Ron que sospecháis que algo pasa y es cierto. Hermione aun no sabe si es seguro, por eso he querido hablar primero contigo.

- Bueno, dime qué es, me estas preocupando – dijo Harry que nunca había visto a Ginny tan seria.

- Es delicado.

- ¿Pero te sucede algo? ¿Estás enferma?

- No exactamente. Estoy embarazada.

_Bueno, ya esta contado el secretito, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿cómo se tomará Harry la noticia? ¿qué pasará en el ataque de Hogwarts? ¿se hará auror? Hay muchas cosas que resolver!!! Intentaré poner el prósimo pronto. Besos a todos y en especial a Nimue – Tarrazo._


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: El ataque y la acogida.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry creyendo que había escuchado mal, o mejor dicho, quería haber escuchado mal.

- Lo has escuchado perfectamente – dijo Ginny empezando a cabrearse.

- Ahora sí que me mata tu hermano, qué digo…. ¡toda tu familia! – dijo Harry mientras miraba fijamente al suelo.

- No sabía que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal. No tienes ninguna responsabilidad¿eh? Yo lo criaré, ya puedes olvidarte del asunto. – gritó Ginny mientras iba hacia la puerta. Pero Harry actuó más rápido y con un movimiento de varita la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

- No – dijo Harry – claro que quiero tener este niño contigo, especialmente si es contigo. Yo te quiero Ginny, entiéndelo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa, pero ni se te ocurra cuidarlo sola porque no te lo permitiré. – entonces se acercó a Ginny, la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso – te quiero – añadió.

- Entonces bajemos a contárselo a Ron y a Hermione – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm¿no me puedes dejar con un día más de vida? – bromeó Harry.

- Yo luego te reanimo – le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

- En ese caso bajemos ya. – le dijo a Ginny quien se le quedó mirando.

Bajaron y encontraron a Hermione y a Ron hablando, al parecer habían acordado hablarse, por el bien de todos. Los hicieron sentarse en el sofá a pesar de las quejas de Ron de tener que levantarse de la silla.

- Tenemos que deciros algo – dijo Harry cogiéndole la mano a Ginny.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! No puede ser… - gritó Hermione.

- Sí, sí puede – la cortó Ginny.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ron que acababa de dejar el Profeta en la mesa. Harry podía imaginarse su propia sentencia de muerte, pero cogió fuerzas y continuaron.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que… - comenzó Ginny sin atreverse a terminar.

- Ginny está embarazada – acabó Harry.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, se levantó de un brinco y los abrazó. La reacción de Ron sin embargo fue muy distinta. Se quedó embobado mirando la mesa donde había dejado el periódico, lo miraron más detenidamente, se había quedado blanco.

- ¿Vas a decir algo? – le preguntó Harry. Pero Ron seguía sin decir nada, mirando la mesa.

- ¿Ron? Mira ya se que somos jóvenes y que… bueno que nos va a costar sacarlo adelante, pero lo queremos tener. Dime algo por favor, que soy tu hermanita – le dijo Ginny acercándose a él.

- ¿Vosotros dos… vosotros dos¿Habéis hecho…¡¿En qué estabais pensando?! Bueno Harry yo sí se en lo que estabas pensando tú, pero, Ginny eres muy pequeña para tener ese tipo de relaciones ¡¡y menos para tener un bebe!!!

- Vamos Ron, solo soy un año menor que tú, y para el amor no hay edad. Además fue idea mía lo de… hacerlo, así que no le digas a Harry.

- Está bien, pero papá y mamá te van a matar.

- Tienen que entenderlo – comentó Harry.

Tras un minuto bastante incómodo Harry habló:

- Tengo que ir a King Cross a hacer guardia por lo del ataque. Vosotros os quedáis aquí con miembros de la Orden vigilando la casa.

- Ni se te ocurra Harry, si tú vas nosotros también vamos – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron, el cual asentía.

- ¿No querréis que me quede yo aquí sola no? Yo también voy. – afirmó Ginny. Harry miró a Ginny.

- No puedes venir, no en tu estado.

- No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada – contestó empezando a enfadarse.

- No voy a permitir que vengas poniendo en peligro tu vida y la de nuestro hijo.

- Está bien – aceptó Ginny – pero solo por él, o ella quien sabe…

- La guardia llegará esta noche – continuó Harry – y mañana temprano debemos estar en Londres para reunirnos con el resto.

Todos aceptaron.

Llegó el día siguiente, Harry no había dormido bien pensando en el ataque. Había soñado que su hijo nacía y se convertía en Voldemort. Despertó a Ginny que se había instalado ya en su habitación y se despidió de ella. Abajo encontró al resto desayunando. Harry desayunó también y tras comprobar que todo estaba bien en la casa se fueron.

Se reunieron con Remus, Tonks, la señora Weasley y tres personas que no conocían y atravesaron el andén y ¾.

Dieron vueltas por allí antes de subir al tren y se encontraron con Neville, Luna, Sean, … y le preguntaron donde estaban sus baúles. Tras explicarles que no iban a volver a Hogwarts y lo que hacían allí subieron juntos al tren.

El viaje fue como siempre, tranquilo y sin percances, cuando llegaron vieron Hagrid, quien los abrazó con tanta fuerza que los elevó unos centímetros del suelo. También el banquete fue bien y Harry empezó a preguntarse si los había llevado allí para nada. Cuando los alumnos se fueron a sus casas a dormir establecieron un sistema de vigilancia de tres en tres. A Harry, Ron y Hermione les parecía raro ser ellos los que merodeaban por el castillo vigilando tal y como lo hacían los profesores cuando ellos estaban en el castillo.

Iban comentando los tiempos en los que se escapaban para hacer de las suyas y de repente se escuchó un gran ruido seguido de unas risas. Los tres subieron las escaleras siguiendo el ruido.

- A mí dejadme a los sangre sucia – decía Bellatrix.

- Date prisa, debemos actuar rápidos para que no nos descubran. – susurraba su hermana.

- Vaya, vaya, Harry y compañía. – rió Bella.

- ¿Habéis venido a detenernos? Dejadme que os de un consejo y huid, no vaya a ser que otro de mis primos muera… - comentó Narcisa – solos no tenéis ninguna posibilidad.

- No están solos queridas primas – gritó Tonks.- y tras ella el resto de la guardia.

- Avada … - empezó Bella, pero Tonks hizo un escudo protector y no pudo lanzarlo.

- Encantado de meter a su marido en la cárcel – le dijo Harry a Narcisa.

- Avada Kedavra – lanzó ella, pero en ese momento Harry que ya estaba preparado actuó.

- ¡Protego! – dijo él, rebotando el hechizo y dándole de lleno a Narcisa en el corazón. En ese instante aparecieron Seamos y Dean, ya que se habían despertado por el ruido. Estaban cerca del retrato de la señora gorda y seguramente toda la torre Gryffindor se despertaría también.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Bella – ¡Avada Kedavra! – Gritaba una y otra vez intentando alcanzar a Harry con la maldición mientras éste se escondía tras distintas estatuas. Mientras, Ron y Hermione luchaban contra Goyle padre y Tonks, Remus y Molly se defendían de Mcnair y de Crabbe. – AVADA KEDAVRA – volvió a gritar Bella, y a Harry le pilló desprevenido, estaba a punto de darle, pero entonces Seamos se interpuso entre Harry y el rayo de luz verde le dio y cayó al suelo su cuerpo ya sin vida.

- ¡Bella¿Recuerdas que no conseguí hacer la maldición cruciatas la primera vez que nos vimos? Desde aquella noche la practico imaginando tu rostro ¡Crucio! - esta vez si que lo consiguió, pero alguien más había pronunciado la maldición. En una esquina de la sala, Neville que acababa de aparecer se tapaba la boca pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Las dos maldiciones unidas le provocaron tal sufrimiento que a los poco segundos murió.

Los mortífagos se desaparecieron llevándose con ellos los cuerpos de las dos hermanas.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Remus- ¿estáis bien?

Pero Harry no dijo nada, fue corriendo al cuerpo de Seamos, ya rodeado de muchos alumnos. Algunos lloraban y otros gritaban. La profesora McGonagall apareció en ese momento y ordenó a los alumnos volver a su sala común.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto McGonagall a Remus. Pero él solo señaló a Harry que permanecía junto al cuerpo. Entonces se incorporó para enfrentar la realidad.

- Me ha salvado. La maldición iba para mí y se lanzó para salvarme, la maldición le dio a él.

- Dios mío habrá que llamar a sus padres. – comentó asustada la profesora.

- Yo me encargo – dijo Remus – podéis volver – les dijo a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Señora Weasley¿podría venir con nosotros? Ginny y yo tenemos que contaros una cosa. – dijo Harry.

- Por supuesto corazón – contestó con aire maternal. Se desaparecieron y en un segundo estaban frente a la puerta de su casa, pensando que todo había acabado, pero no era así. La casa de Amanda y Jessica ardía. Harry fue corriendo y entró, pero no había nadie, apagó las llamas con un hechizo y salió. Era raro, no estaban ni Moody ni el señor Weasley ni nadie haciendo la guardia de su casa.

- Ginny – dijo Harry y entró lo más rápido posible seguido de Hermione, Ron y la madre de éste.

Dentro estaban todos. Jessica lloraba sobre una alfombra de tela negra, pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que no era una alfombra, era Amanda. Se acercó a ella y vio su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, muerto.

- Me salvó – dijo simplemente Ginny, que estaba abrazada a su padre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado cielo? – preguntó la señora Weasley a su marido.

- Ginny escuchó un ruido y salió a ver lo que pasaba. Al ver la casa de sus vecinas en llamas fue a buscarme, pero se encontró con Malfoy hijo, que se había enterado de que habíais matado a su madre y vino a vengarse, intentó matar a Ginny, pero Amanda que había salido de su casa que ardía la empujó al suelo y la maldición le dio a ella. Jessica, su hija, persiguió a Malfoy evitando las maldiciones que éste le mandaba, pero cuando vio que no tenía escapatoria se desapareció.

- Todo a sido culpa mía – le dijo Harry a Jessica – yo maté a su madre.

- Tú no mataste a nadie Harry – le dijo Hermione – la maldición rebotó y le dio a ella, tú no tienes la culpa de defenderte. – Hermione se acercó a Jessica – puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que haga falta, y a tu madre debemos llevarla al hospital, para que digan cual es su estado.

- ¡¡Yo ya se cual es su estado!! – gritó Jessica hablando por primera vez – No quiero que se la lleven, la quiero conmigo.

- Sabes muy bien que no puede ser así – dijo Ron cogiéndole de la mano – ven, vamos a avisar a los medimuggles.

- Médico, Ron – le corrigió Hermione, pero Ron le echó una mirada que la hizo callar.

Tras llevarse a Amanda y darla por muerta oficialmente, unos magos especialistas intervinieron para tapar a los muggles lo que de verdad había pasado.

- ¿Qué me tenías que contar Harry? – preguntó la señora Weasley. Ginny miró a Harry.

- Ven mamá, siéntate aquí, y tú papá a su lado. Tenemos que deciros algo importante.

- Me estáis asustando – comentó su madre.

- Ginny está embarazada – dijo Harry, pensando que cuanto más rápido mejor, como el que quita una tirita.

- ¿Cómo¿De quién? – preguntó el señor Weasly poniéndose rojo y mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que de quien? Pues obvio, de mi novio.

- ¿Qué novio?

- ¡Harry!

En ese momento la mirada de furia fue para Harry. La señora Weasley abrazó a su marido y le dijo:

- No te pongas así, a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho mucho! Iba a asesinar a otro personaje, pero me lo pensé mejor, jeje, no quiero ser muy mala._

_Gracias a Nimue-Tarrazo, Jazu Potter y Nymphadora Tonks por los reviews y por seguir esta historia._


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: El padre de ella.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir al entierro de Amanda. Jessica había dormido con Hermione, ya que su casa estaba destrozada. Al apagar el fuego solo se salvaron unas cuantas cosas que recogieron y llevaron a casa de Harry.

- Buenos días – dijo Harry al entrar en la cocina - ¿Sabéis donde esta Ginny? No estaba en mi cuarto cuando me desperté.

- Está en el cuarto de baño – dijo Hermione – se encuentra mal, ya sabes, reacciones normales en su estado.

- ¿En su estado? – preguntó Jessica - ¿Está embarazada?

- Sí, pronto tendremos aquí a Potter Junior – dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas mientras miraba a Harry.

- Oye, si no queréis ir a trabajar a mí me da igual, pero si queréis conservarlo tendréis que ir el lunes con una buena justificación – le dijo Harry a Hermione para cambiar de tema.

- Sí, bueno esto es una buena justificación.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir "lo siento señor pero hemos ido a un colegio de magia a evitar que unos mortífagos mataran a los niños magos y cuando volvimos uno de ellos mató a nuestra vecina"? – preguntó Harry bajándo el tono de voz en la ultima mitad de la frase por respeto a Jessica – Bueno, vosotras veréis, voy a ver que tal está Ginny. Y tras dejar a Hermione con la palabra en la boca se dirigió al aseo que había junto al salón.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien?

- No mucho – contestó ella mientras le habría la puerta.

- No se que le pasa a tu hijo, pero apenas he dormido hoy.

- Será por la presión que tuvimos ayer.

- ¿Has pensado algún nombre?

- No, ¿y tú?

- Bueno, he pensado que si es niña se podría llamar Lily, y si es niño, James, por tus padres.

- Eres maravillosa – le dijo dándole un beso - ¿salimos?

- Sí.

- Cuando llegaron a la cocina ya todos se habían vestido de negro. Jessica tenía muy mala cara, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras. Harry y Ginny subieron rápidamente, se vistieron también de negro y bajaron ya listos para salir. La misa fue muy tranquila, ya que sólo habían ido los cinco, y Jessica se preguntaba una y otra vez donde estaría su padre. Los otros no le preguntaron nada acerca de su padre, pensando que si no les habían contado ya nada sobre él sería porque no llevaban muy buena relación. Pero cuando llegaron al cementerio y Jessica lloraba al pensar que su padre no había recibido la noticia o tal vez no quería saber nada de ella, tuvieron que preguntarle.

- ¿Quién es tu padre? – le preguntó Harry.

- Se llama Tom, él fue el que me contó todo sobre la magia, aunque no fuera un mago, sabía muchas cosas, nunca me dijo donde las había escuchado.

- ¿Se divorciaron tus padres?

- Bueno, él abandonó a mi madre cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, fue a mi nacimiento y se volvió a marchar. Hace pocos años contactó con mi madre y le dijo que había sido un estúpido por haberse ido y me invitó a cenar una noche para conocerme. Ahí fue cuando me contó todo lo de la magia. Siento haberte engañado Harry, no tuve amigos magos.

- No te preocupes – contestó éste. Y tras contar algo más de su familia, Jessica se fue junto a la tumba de su madre y dijo unas palabras. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse un hombre apareció a lo lejos.

- ¡Es mi padre! – gritó Jessica – se ha acordado, tal vez ahora nos conozcamos más – dijo emocionada.

Cuando el hombre llegó abrazó a Jessica y los chicos miraban esa escena tan tierna, esperando que se separaran para verle la cara. Al poco tiempo se separaron y cuando Harry iba a mirar la cara del hombre y a presentarse, un dolor en la frente le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Su cicatriz le abrasaba la cabeza, pero consiguió levantar la vista y vio al padre de Jessica, era Lord Voldemort. Mientras Jessica le hablaba, el señor oscuro les hizo una seña con el dedo, "chitón", mientras su rostro se ponía más blanco de lo que ya estaba. Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban petrificados, al igual que Harry, que no podía creer lo que veía. Se quedaron allí, sin hacer ni decir nada, Harry hacía lo posible para poder levantarse. Ginny se acercó a Harry y se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¿Te has caído Harry? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Jessica.

- Debo irme, nos veremos pronto – dijo Voldemort, y se fue.

- Siempre hace lo mismo – comentó Jessica - ¿qué os pasa? Ni que hubieseis visto a un muerto. Ese es mi padre, Tom. Lástima que no os haya podido presentar.

- Sí, lástima – dijo Harry sin poder creer aun lo que había visto.

Volvieron sin decir nada en todo el camino, y cuando por fin estuvieron lejos del oído de Jessica comentaron lo que había pasado.

- ¿Cómo es que quien-vosotros-sabéis tiene una hija? ¡Y una hija no mágica! – exclamó Ginny.

- No lo se, pero no me parece muy buena idea tener a la hija de quien-vosotros-sabéis aquí en casa – dijo Ron.

- Bueno, ella no sabe quién es su padre. Ella sabía algo de magia, o eso le dijo a Harry… - dijo Hermione.

- Sí, me lo dijo un día que nos encontramos por la calle, dijo que sabía quién era yo. Pero, ¿cómo va a saber quien soy yo y Voldemort si él ha estado ausente desde que… bueno, desde que mató a mis padres? Está claro que tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que pasa, pero por ahora creo que deberíamos dejarla aquí. – los demás asintieron.

- ¡Se nos hace tarde para ir a la boda de Bill, es a las 17:00 y son las 16:00! Tenemos que arreglarnos. – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Jessica? No la podemos dejar aquí sola - razonó Harry.

- Que venga con nosotros, ya sabe algo de magia – dijo Ron.

- Sí claro, solo por eso, ¿no besucón? – respondió Hermione poniendose celosa.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor? – le reprochó él.

- Mejor que llevar a la hija de quien-tú-sabes a la boda de tu hermano, seguro.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Harry – Hermione, no podemos dejarla aquí sola, creo que es lo mejor.

Con esto, Harry zanjó el asunto y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios a vestirse, una vez estuvieron arreglados bajaron a la cocina y desde allí se desaparecieron llevando de la mano a Ginny y a Jessica. Llegaron a la Madriguera, donde se celebraba la boda. El jardín estaba decorado con muchas flores blancas, pero aun no había llegado nadie.

- Guau – dijo Jessica aun recuperándose de la aparición.

- Cuesta acostumbrarse – le dijo Ron sonriendo.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

- Claro – le contestó él desconcertado. Hermione se lo llevó a un sitio apartado en el jardín y Harry y Ginny se acercaron para escucharlos mientras Jessica merodeaba por el jardín.

- ¿Eres consciente de que te has liado con la hija de quien-tú-sabes? – escuchó Harry decir a Hermione.

- Pero si tú la has defendido, has dicho que era una víctima más, que se quedase. ¡Fue tuya la idea de que se quedase con nosotros! – le contestaba Ron enfadado.

- Eso no quita que te hayas besado con su hija.

- Venga ya Hermione, todo esto es por tus celos. Estás celosa de Jessy.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Yo? De una estúpida y de la hija de Él… si seguramente estaré celosa – dijo Hermione irónicamente.

- Vamos, acéptalo.

- ¿Sabes? No se como pude tener nada contigo, eres el ser más estúpido de la Tierra.

- Pues porque te gusto, me deseas – dijo Ron acercándose a ella.

- No empieces otra vez, ya te aclaré que entre nosotros no habrá nada más, todo acabó el día que decidiste besar a otras.

- Y yo también te deseo – dijo Ron ignorando las últimas palabras de Hermione, se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione no puso resistencia, sino que le siguió el beso con más pasión. Harry y Ginny ya habían visto suficiente, se fueron para dejarles intimidad y fueron a por Jessica para entrar en la casa a saludar a los padres de Ginny.

Cuando entraron, todos los hermanos Weasley estaban dentro y Harry les presentó a Jessica como su vecina. Fred y George empezaban con sus bromas de ligoteo con ella, parecían dos perros en celo.

- Venid – les dijo Harry a los gemelos. Se los llevó a un rincón. – yo de vosotros no me hacía muchas ilusiones, está enamorada de Ron.

- Si pero Ron está colado por Hermione – dijo Fred – por cierto, ¿dónde están?

- Fuera, hablando – mintió Harry.

- ¿Ves? Tenemos oportunidades – dijo George.

- Vale, os voy a confiar algo. Ayer murió su madre.

- ¿Eso es un problema? – se burló Fred.

- No me habéis dejado acabar – dijo Harry irritado – Hoy hemos estado en el entierro y ha aparecido el padre de Jessy, y su padre es…

- ¿Nuestro padre? ¿Somos hermanos? – bromeó George.

- Es Voldemort – terminó Harry.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Voldemort tiene una hija? ¿Pero ella es bruja? Nunca la hemos visto por el callejó Diagon, y créeme que nos habríamos dado cuenta.

- ¿No os dais cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Ella no es bruja, sabe de la existencia de la magia y sabe quien es Voldemort, pero no sabe que es su padre. Aparte de lo que le ha contado su padre, ella ha investigado y sabe cosas de mí y de él. No podéis salir con la hija de Voldemort.

- Captado – dijo Fred decepcionado - ¿y por qué la habéis traído aquí?

- Bueno, no podíamos dejarla sola en casa, sabiendo que Voldemort sabe que ella esta allí y sola. Ella no sabe nada, no creo que sea peligrosa.

- Vayamos con los demás – dijo George aun sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar.

La señora Weasley preparaba la cena, Bill se repeinaba en el espejo del salón y Ginny y Jessica hablaban de cómo alisarse bien el pelo. Harry observaba a Ginny, estaba preciosa. Tal vez fuese por aquel vestido rojo ajustado y escotado, esa melena lisa que caía por sus hombros, esas pestañas alargadas o tal vez fuese por el embarazo. "El embarazo" pensó Harry. Tenía que contarle al resto de la familia lo de su hijo con Ginny.

- Ginny – le susurró.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella molesta.

- He pensado que deberíamos decirles a tus hermanos que estás embarazada.

- ¡¿Qué estás que?! – gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

- Ya no tenemos que decir nada – se lamentó Harry.

- ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Quién es el responsable de semejante irresponsabilidad? – dijo fred enfadado – voy a partirle la cara.

- Chicos, tranquilos – les dijo Ginny – yo quiero tener este hijo, no es algo indeseado.

- ¿Quién es el padre?- dijo Charlie también enfadado. Se habían acercado todos al oír gritar a los gemelos.

- Yo – asumió Harry.

- ¿Tú? – dijo Fred – Te vas a arrepentir de haberte aprovechado de nuestra hermanita.

- ¿Aprovechado? – se defendió Harry – Yo no la obligué.

- De hecho fue idea mía lo de, bueno lo de eso – dijo ella mirando de reojo a su madre.

- Como vuelvas a hacer cosa semejante te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida Harry – dijo George ignorando las palabras de su hermana.

- ¡Basta ya! No soy una niña, se perfectamente lo que hago y si pasó fue porque los dos quisimos, así que parad ya de echarle la culpa a Harry. He crecido, aceptarlo – dijo ella furiosa.

- Tiene un buen carácter, ¿eh? – le dijo Charlie a Harry – pero no se como dejas que una chica te defienda – bromeó.

En ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione. Ron llevaba pintalabios en los labios y el de Hermione se había corrido alrededor de la boca. Todos los miraban.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos todos las hormonas un poco revueltas – rió Bill.

- No se a que te refieres – se defendió Ron.

- Sí lo sabes – le respondió.

- Vale ya – dijo la señora Weasley – vuestro padre va a bajar enseguida y no quiero que vea este espectáculo. Además es la boda de Bill, dejemos este tema para otro momento – zanjó – Vamos, están llegando los invitados – dijo mirando por la ventana.

Salieron al jardín y se sentaron. Bill se puso en su sitio, junto al altar y la señora Weasley de madrina. Fred y George no paraban de echarle miradas asesinas a Harry. Cuando todos los invitados se sentaron, la música empezó a sonar y Fleur apareció con un vestido blanco precioso, su velo caía hasta el suelo y la cola del traje debía medir tres metros. El escote llevaba brillantitos y en su cintura se dibujaban unas flores que Harry no había visto nunca. La ceremonia pasó muy tranquila y Harry vio llorar a Ginny cuando se prometieron amor eterno.

El banquete fue muy variado, había comida inglesa y francesa, aunque Harry, al igual que Ron, no probó nada de la comida francesa, tenía una pinta muy rara. Por fín llegó la hora del baile y Harry cogió a Ginny para bailar. Bailaban suavemente, con sus cuerpos pegados y Harry podía oler el aroma del cabello de Ginny.

- Te quiero – le susurró al oído.

- Yo también – le respondió ella.

Ron había sacado a bailar a Hermione, Charlie bailaba con Jessica y los gemelos con Gabrielle y una prima suya. La pareja de baile más acaramelada parecía ser la de los padres del novio, que no se separaban en ningún momento y no dudaron en mostrar sus dotes como bailarines.

- Ven – le dijo Harry a Ginny. Se la llevó a un estanque que había cerca – Ginny, ahora que nuestras vidas están más unidas que nunca y vamos a formar una familia, me gustaría formarla al completo. Te quiero, te amo y quiero estar siempre junto a ti. – en ese momento se arrodilló y ella pegó un gritito – Ginebra Weasley, me harías muy feliz si quisieras compartir tu vida con la mía. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_Perdón por hacer eso con jessica! La hija squib de Voldemort!! ¿Qué os parece? La cosa se va a poner chunga. Por otro lado Harry se ha declarado, Ron y Hermione parecen haberse reconciliado y los hermanos de Ginny estan muy enfadados con Harry. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡dadle al Go!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Más Cartas.

Había pasado 3 meses desde la boda de Bill y Fleur y Ginny no paraba de enseñar el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Harry. En todo este tiempo no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Voldemort ni sus secuaces, todo estaba en calma, Hermione y Ron volvían a estar juntos, Harry había aceptado junto a Ron un puesto de trabajo como auror y Hermione seguía trabajando en la cafetería pero junto a Jessica, ya que Harry le había prohibido a Ginny trabajar en su estado "soy tu futuro marido y no quiero que trabajes si tenemos dinero" le había dicho él mirando la enfadada cara de Ginny. Ella replicó pero tuvo que aceptar que pronto le costaría más trabajar con la barriga.

Harry se encontraba en el Ministerio, dando clases con Ron. Balanceaba la varita entre los dedos mientras el señor Anderson les explicaba como hacer un hechizo desilusionador. Cuando terminaron regresaron a casa. Allí se encontraba Charlie, que iba mucho últimamente desde que Ginny se quedó embarazada. Cada dos días, se desaparecía de Rumania, iba a Godric y le hacía compañía a su hermana.

- ¿Qué hay de comer? – le preguntó Ron a Ginny.

- Tú siempre pensando en los mismo, ¿eh? No cambias… Hay macarrones – contestó ella.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa. Charlie y Jessica tenían una conversación muy animada, Ron y Hermione discutían sobre los Horrocruxes y Harry y Ginny miraban atentos la escena.

- Una cosa – dijo Harry – antes de que vosotros dos os matéis – dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione – quiero haceros un par de proposiciones – se puso en pie con Ginny y continuó – nosotros somos un grupo de rebeldes contra Voldemort, no tanto como la Orden pero lo somos. Últimamente no hacemos nada en contra suyo y nos olvidamos de las muertes que aparecen día a día en el Profeta. Yo no quiero esto, no quiero seguir como si no pasase nada, porque hemos olvidado el porque estamos aquí. Tengo que acabar con él o él lo hará antes conmigo y necesito vuestra ayuda – los demás lo miraban, era la primera vez que aceptaba necesitar ayuda en algo – he estado pensando en esto y quiero hacer algo, investigar acerca de sus Horrocruxes para acabar con todo esto. Si queréis seguir ayudándome necesitamos hablar, reflexionar y sobre todo, como ya he dicho, investigar. ¿Qué os parecería si nos reunimos un par de veces por semana?

- Claro que sí Harry, tienes razón, ya es hora de que hagamos algo – dijo Hermione cuenta conmigo.

- Y conmigo – añadieron Ginny y Ron.

- Cariño, tú no puedes hacer mucho – le dijo Harry a Ginny.

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo enfadada – no soy una moribunda, no quiero quedarme encerrada todo mi embarazo.

- Ya hablaremos – dijo él.

- Conmigo también puedes contar – dijo Jessica – aunque no sea de gran ayuda porque no se mucho de magia y nos soy maga, pero para lo que necesitéis estoy aquí.

- Bien, entonces ¿martes y viernes os parece bien?

- Claro que sí – dijo Ginny – también queremos pediros una cosa Harry y yo – miró nerviosa a su futuro marido.

- Sois lo único que tengo en la vida, sois como mi familia – les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione – es por ello que sois tan importantes para Ginny y para mí que queremos que seáis los padrinos de nuestro hijo.

- Claro que sí – dijo Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Padrino? Será el niño o niña más mimado del mundo – dijo Ron feliz – gracias por confiar así en nosotros – Charlie y Jessica los miraban emocionados también.

- Brindemos – dijo Hermione y todos se levantaron con copas de vino – por Harry y Ginny.

- Y por nuestro ahijado – añadió Ron. Todos chocaron sus copas y bebieron.

Una vez hubieron acabado de comer decidieron salir a pasear, ya que nunca lo hacían. Fueron a Londres a un sitio de postres conocido como "El Altillo" y después Harry propuso ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar libros de defensa e historia del señor oscuro y rezaba por que no hubieran fotos de Voldemort para que Jessica no pudiera reconocerlo. Una vez en el caldero chorreante, saludaron a Tom.

- Bienvenido señor Potter y compañía – les dijo. Y se dirigieron a la parte trasera, a la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Tocaron los ladrillos adecuados con la varita y ante la sorpresa de Jessica la pared se habrió para dar lugar a una calle con numerosas tiendas de magia y magos con capas. Sacaron dinero de Gringotts y fueron a la librería. Charlie y Jessica se fueron a ver la tienda de los gemelos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – les preguntó en dependiente mientras examinaba la cicatriz de la frente de Harry, que no se molestó al estar ya acostumbrado.

- Queremos libros de defensa contra las artes oscura avanzada y de historia de magos tenebrosos. Sobre todo de Voldemort – dijo Harry ignorando la fría expresión de la cara del dependiente cuando pronunció el nombre de Voldemort.

- Pasen por aquí – les indicó. Fueron arriba, a una sección titulada "magia oscura" llena de libros con tapas negras y horribles dibujos – aquí encontrarán lo que buscan – les dijo señalando una de las estanterías – si quieren defensa muy avanzada yo les recomiendo este libro – les dijo cogiendo uno titulado "Últimas circunstancias" y el mejor de historia de quien-ustedes-saben es "Historia del enemigo del S.XX" – tras esto se fue dejándolos solos.

- Bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho – dijo Ron - ¿Bajamos?

- Espera – dijo Harry viendo un libro muy viejo y escondido. Lo cogió, le sacudió el polvo y leyó – "Artes Oscuras" No creo que este libro deba estar aquí, es más propio del Callejón Knockturn – al decir eso se le ocurrió una idea – Nos lo llevamos.

Bajaron, pagaron los tres libros y fueron en busca de Jessica y Charlie. Los vieron a lo lejos saliendo de "Sortilegios Weasley", pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir nada Charlie y Jessica se besaban en el mismo rincón que lo habían hecho antes Ron y Hermione.

- Ese rincón debería estar prohibido – comentó Harry - Vamos a dejarles solos.

- De eso nada – dijo Ron enfadado – no voy a dejar que mi hermano bese a la hija de un asesino.

- ¿Ya estás celoso? – le reprochó Hermione.

- ¡No son celos! No siento nada por ella, te quiero a ti. Creo que quedó bastante claro anoche…

Harry y Ginny intentaron no escuchar los detalles y les cortaron antes de que empezaran a pelearse otra vez.

- Escuchad, tengo que ir a saludar a un camarero de un bar que hay por aquí, hablad con ellos y ahora vuelvo – dijo Harry esperando que creyesen lo que acababa de decir.

- No quiero que vayas solo – le dijo Ginny – voy contigo.

- No – dijo Harry demasiado brusco – no amor, prefiero que te quedes con ellos que son más, yo se cuidarme solito – le dijo dándole un beso para suavizar el primer "no".

Una vez lejos de ellos, Harry se desvió del Callejón Diagon para ir a para al Callejón Knockturn. Todas las calles estaban muy oscuras, todos llevaban la cara tapada y así hizo Harry también, se puso la capucha de la chaqueta y subió la cremallera de manera que solo se le vieran los ojos. Anduvo durante bastante tiempo hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. A su derecha había una librería, pero muy distinta a la que antes había estado, ésta solo mostraba libros de artes oscuras. Entró, la tienda era muy oscura, había velas negras por todos sitios, lo que le daba una pinta aún más lúgrube. Dio varias vueltas por la tienda, deteniéndose en las zonas de libros más oscuros y vió uno titulado "Venganza personal". Sí, eso es lo que él quería, venganza, venganza por haberse llevado la vida de sus padres, la de Sirius y la de Dumbledore. Lo odiaba, debía acabar con él. Cogió cuatro libros más, pagó y se marchó rápidamente. Al salir chocó con alguien, pero no supo quien era hasta que le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises eran lo único que se veía a través del sobretodo además de un mechón de pelo rubio.

- Malfoy – dijo.

- ¿Qué hace el perfecto Potter en un lugar como éste? – le preguntó.

- ¿Y tú como te atreves a salir a la calle después de que tu padre fuese descubierto? ¿No te da vergüenza ser el hijo de un asesino? Y tú sigues sus pasos, vas a acabar igual. Acabaré contigo por asesinar a Amanda.

- Jajaja, no digas tonterías Potter, habrá que ver quién acaba peor, yo estoy en el lado de los vencedores y si yo acabo como mi padre tú acabarás como los tuyos.

- Ni lo sueñes, nos veremos las caras, y fíjate bien en mis ojos, porque será lo último que veas. Y no creo que Voldemort esté muy contento contigo, no pudiste matar a Dumbledore, alguien tuvo que hacerlo por ti. – dijo Harry viendo la cara de desconcierto de Draco.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú Potter! El Señor Oscuro acabará contigo con mi ayuda y no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, no eres digno de ello.

- Hasta hablando eres como tu padre. Hasta la vista Malfoy.

Harry apareció en su habitación buscando un sitio para guardar los libros. No encontró ninguno en el cual pudiera guardarlos sin que Ginny los viera. Se le ocurrió algo y rompió una tabla del suelo. Hizo un agujero bien grande y allí los guardó, bajo una tabla suelta que acababa de hacer tal y como tenía en Privet Drive. Apareció en el Callejón Diagon y fue en busca de sus amigos. Los encontró donde los había dejado.

- ¿Dónde has estado Harry? Has tardado mucho – se quejó Ginny mientras le abrazaba – estaba preocupada.

- He encontrado a Malfoy en el bar – mintió – hemos tenido unas palabras. Vámonos - Y aparecieron de nuevo en casa.

- Bueno chicos, me voy a mi apartamento, nos vemos – dijo Charlie. Le dio dos besos a todos (uno especial para Jessica) y se desapareció.

- No tengo hambre – dijo Harry – me voy a mi cuarto. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, entró en su habitación, selló la puerta y sacó el libre "Venganza personal" de dejado de la tabla suelta. Empezó a leer.

"_El arte de la venganza puede ser más poderoso que las artes oscuras, es una mezcla de ira y odio proyectados en maldiciones que pueden hacer la vida de su enemigo un infierno. Empezaremos hablando de cómo hacer esa proyección._

_Concéntrese con todas su fuerzas en lo que hizo esa persona"_

Harry se concentró en sus padres, en el reflejo del alma que vio en cuarto curso, en todos sus años con los Dursley, en Sirius, en los padres de Neville y en Dumbledore. Y siguió leyendo:

"_2. Concéntrese en la persona que hizo todo eso."_

Harry haciendo caso visualizó a Voldemort, en todas sus formas, cuando renació, cuando estaba en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell, en el recuerdo de su diario, en el ministerio…. Una ira increíble cruzó todo su cuerpo, se escuchó una explosión y todas las luces de la casa se apagaron. Rápidamente guardó el libro de nuevo bajo la tabla suelta y quitó el sello de la puerta a tiempo, Ginny entró justo en ese momento asustada.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó.

- Sí, estaba lavándome la cara y las luces se apagaron – mintió.

- Nosotros estábamos cenando, explotó la televisión y las bombillas y todo se quedó a oscuras. No vamos a poder hacer nada, tendremos que esperar a mañana para ver qué ha ocurrido. – dijo preocupada, pero Harry sí sabía lo que había ocurrido.

- Ven, vamos a dormir – le dijo él.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, despertó a Ginny con un dulce beso y se vistió para ir a trabajar, antes de salir observó que había una carta encima de su mesilla, estaba sin abrir. Era anónima.

"_Nagini no es Horrocruxe"_

Le dio la vuelta a la carta, pero no había nada más. ¿Quién sería? Podría ser Voldemort en su intento de despistar a Harry, pero Voldemort no sabía que Harry estuviera al tanto de los horrocruxes. ¿O Si?

Abajo, en la cocina había una pila de cartas, ¿Acaso es hoy el día de las cartas? Se preguntó fastidiado. Leyó la primera:

"Debemos volver a formar el ED, un compañero a muerto y no estoy dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Aquí te echamos de menos. Sean Thomas."

Abrió otra carta:

"Mi abuelo ha muerto a manos de un mortífago, quiero venganza, ¿volvemos a reunirnos? Luna"

Carta tras carta, todas eran de miembros del ED, que tenían razones distintas para querer luchar contra Voldemort. Incluso Cho Chang le había escrito.

Pensando en todas las propuestas cogió las cartas, se las guardó y se marchó a trabajar sin esperar a Ron, quien cuando lo vio en el Ministerio se enfadó.

- Hoy es martes – le dijo Harry.

- ¿No me digas? – contestó Ron – No soy tan tonto, ¿sabes?

- No, lo digo porque hoy tenemos reunión.

- Bien, pues esta noche hablamos, pero anda que ya te vale irte sin esperarme, con la de veces que te he esperado yo mientras tú estabas en tu habitación haciendo quien sabe qué con mi hermana.

- Mira – le dijo Harry enseñándole las cartas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo se.

- Vaya, Luna no parece tan lacónica como siempre – comentó cuando leyó la carta de Luna – Luego las leo, vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Se metieron en el departamento de aurores a seguir con sus clases. Dieron una clase larga y aburrida de historia de los aurores más brillantes de la historia, entre los cuales se encontraba Moody.

- Esta clase es más aburrida que la de Hogwarts, si puede ser. – dijo Ron frotándose los ojos y bostezando – Vamos, tengo hambre.

Llegaron a casa y después de comer arreglaron las bombillas. Ron y Harry les contaron lo de las cartas. Harry no había dicho nada acerca del anónimo. Les mostraron las cartas y las leyeron.

- Está claro, cuantos más mejor. Pero si ellos están en Hogwarts no se como vamos a reunirnos. ¡Mira! Incluso han escrito Fred y George. Al parecer han asesinado al que les llevaba los productos. No se Harry, contéstales, haz una carta y que la lean todos y a ver como piensan ellos que podemos reunirnos, ¿no? ¿Qué dices? – dijo Hermione emocionada.

- Está bien, queda reabierto el ED, pero nosotros somos los ED VIPs, así podemos llamarnos – pensó en si mostrarles la carta anónima. Al fin y al cabo eran un grupo, tenían que saberlo – Mirad, me ha llegado otra carta.

- Bueno, pues entonces nos quedan 2 horrocruxes por saber – dijo Ginny.

- No, son siete: el guardapelo, el anillo, la parte que yo maté, la que está ahora en Voldemort, el diario y la copa de Hufflepuff. Nos queda una. Debemos acabar con cuatro: el guardapelo, la copa de Hufflepuff, lo otro que no sabemos qué es y la que está en él. – aclaró Harry.

- ¡Ahhhhh!

Alguien gritaba desde la cocina, fueron rápidamente a ver qué sucedía. La ventana estaba rota y un mortífago sujetaba a Jessica, apuntándola con la varita en el pecho. No se veía quien era, pues la máscara le tapaba los ojos. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Se concentró en su ira hacia los seguidores de Voldemort, todo el daño que habían hecho y de repente la varita del mortífago voló por los aires. "Debo aprender a manejar mejor esto, a saber qué puedo llegar a hacer" pensó Harry. El mortífago corrió a por su varita dejando a Jessica libre, Harry se adelantó cogió a Jessica, apareció en La Madriguera, la dejó allí y volvió. Hermione, Ron y Ginny lo apuntaban con la varita, Harry apareció detrás de él y lo desenmascaró. A sorpresa de todos, era Sirius el que estaba debajo de esa máscara.

_Bueno, otro capi más. Gracias a todos aquellos que leéis el fic. Todo tiene su explicación, por raro que parezca, jajaja. Y aunque me duele decirlo, algo grave pasará, pero también es por algo, es necesario para el final._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Dadle al go!_


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: La vuelta

Se quedaron petrificados, no podía ser, era Sirius. Tenía la piel amarilla, los ojos hundidos y parecía confuso.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡No Harry! Puede ser un mortífago con la apariencia de Sirius – dijo Hermione asustada.

- ¡Tiene que ser él! Los mortífagos no tenían nada de él para poder hacer la poción multijugos.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el que parecía ser Sirius muy confundido - ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Qué le regalaste a Harry en su tercer curso? – preguntó Hermione aun en su posición de desconfianza.

- ¿A Harry? ¿Regalar? – seguía diciendo confuso – Yo … una escoba – terminó decidido – sí, creo que sí. Una muy buena. - ¿Vosotros tres quiénes sois?

- Sirius, somos Hermione, Ron y Ginny, ¿nos recuerdas? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Sí, ahora recuerdo más.

Harry le dio un abrazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos – Sirius, tú estabas muerto.

- Voldemort nos rescató en su intento de conseguir más seguidores y más poder.

- ¿Te refieres a los que estabais a través del velo?

- Sí, descubrió como sacarnos. ¿No ha salido nada en el periódico?

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "sacarnos"? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, descubrió que el velo no te mata, sino que pasa al otro lado tu cuerpo sin alma. El alma se queda atrapada en el velo.

Harry se había adelantado a leer el periódico. Efectivamente había un pequeño artículo que decía: "Roban un artilugio del departamento de misterios". Siguió leyendo.

- No dice nada de quién lo hizo. Sólo dicen que han robado una cosa en el departamento de misterios ayer por la noche.

- ¿Y qué haces así vestido? – preguntó Hermione mirando su capa negra propia de mortífagos, el sobretodo y la máscara.

- Mirad, esto es complicado, debo estar a órdenes de Voldemort. Tiene la mitad de nuestra alma, ahora solo tengo media y debo servirle para poder recuperarla.

- ¿Tú sirviendo a Voldemort?

- Si nos hubiera dejado allí no me habría importado, no se trata de vivir a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, se trata de luchar por mi ahijado – dijo mirando a Harry – sus padres me encargaron cuidarlo a costa de todo y si para poder velar por su vida tengo que causar daños lo haré, aunque intentando que sean pocos – añadió esto último tras la mirada de reproche de Hermione.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ya es hora de que piense un poco en mí, pero el que va a salvar a alguien voy a ser yo. No voy a dejar que estés a merced de Voldemort.

- No Harry, mira todo lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste salvarme.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Eres lo más parecido a un padre que tengo! Voy a sacarte sea como sea, y no voy a permitir que tengas que hacerle más daño a nadie por mi culpa. No quiero que nadie salga perjudicado por mí.

- Tú siempre con tus ideales de salvar al mundo – comentó Sirius.

- No se trata de eso Sirius, lo sabes.

- Sí, sí lo es, has crecido los últimos años con la presión de ser el niño que sobrevivió, la gente espera mucho de ti y lo sabes y crees que no puedes fallarles. Mira, ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que volver o sospecharán.

- ¿Por qué tenías que llevarte a Jessica? – preguntó Ron hablando por primera vez – ¡es la hija squib de Voldemort!

- Es mucho más que eso, pero ahora no os lo puedo explicar, tengo que irme o me echarán en falta. No se qué excusa le pondré por no llevar a Jessica. Por cierto Harry, bonita casa – y sin decir más, Sirius se desapareció.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que es más que su hija? – preguntó Ginny aun sorprendida.

- No lo se, pero tenemos que averiguarlo, tal vez sea algo importante para derrotar a Voldemort o un arma tal cual buscaba hace dos años – sugirió Harry.

- Una persona no puede ser un alma – aclaró Hermione.

- Sea lo que sea tenemos que averiguarlo, id a por Jessica a la Madriguera – zanjó Harry, que tras decir esto se subió a su dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama.

No podía ser que Sirius hubiera vuelto. Él sabía que había algo extraño en el velo, pero Lupin no le dejó atravesarlo. Tras tanto llorar, tras tanta rabia, tras tanta tristeza, ahora aparecía Sirius de nuevo en su vida. Parecía un sueño, un recuerdo lejano el haberlo visto, no parecía verdad, pero sin embargo lo era. Tenía que salvarlo. Él murió por Harry, por ir al ministerio a rescatarlo y le debía lo mismo. Se sentía raro, como si todo lo vivido los últimos años hubieran sido una pesadilla Por otra parte Jessica no era una hija secreta de Voldemort, era algo más. Pero ¿el qué? ¿Qué podía ser esa chica? ¿Una especie de atracción del poder? O algo mucho más importante, algo tan importante como...

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡Reunión! – gritaba - ¡Vamos, todos al salón! Jessica, prefiero que esto no lo escuches tú, lo siento, entiéndelo

- Claro, iré a mi cuarto – dijo ella molesta.

- Bien – dijo ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos – es algo más importante que su hija ¿hay algo más importante para Voldemort que una hija squib?

- Claro, él mismo – contestó Ron.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo Harry nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez – Es algo de él mismo.

- ¿Puedes ser más concreto Harry? – preguntó Ginny, pero Hermione dio un gritito.

- ¡¿No pensarás que puede ser un Horrocrux, verdad?! – preguntó Hermione gritando.

- Shhh. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que creo.

- Pero Harry, una persona no puede ser un horrocrux – razonó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no? Apenas sabemos nada de ellos y muy poca gente conoce de su existencia. Además Voldemort podría haber descubierto como hacerlo. Pensadlo bien, nadie pensaría que Jessica es un horrocrux, ¡es un plan perfecto! Ni el mismísimo Dumbledore lo sospecharía.

- No lo creo – dijo Ron pensativo – es prácticamente imposible.

- ¿Por qué no confiáis en Harry? Al fin y al cabo ha sido él quien salvó la piedra filosofal, me salvó a mí, a Sirius de los dementotes, escapó de las garras de quien-vosotros-sabéis y otras muchas cosas. Ahora sabemos que la humanidad depende de él y si no confiamos en él, ¿en quién vamos a confiar? – dijo Ginny como apoyo a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Tienes razón Gin. Harry, cuentas con mi apoyo – dijo Ron. Los tres miraron a Hermione inquisitivamente.

- Está bien – aceptó ella – cuenta conmigo también. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es responderles a los miembros de ED.

- ¡Es verdad! Con todo lo de Sirius y Jessy se me había olvidado – Harry cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

"Queridos compañeros, nosotros también os echamos de menos. Hemos hablado sobre el tema de volver a abrir el ED y nos ha parecido buena idea. Hay algunos problemillas, como las reuniones, que si estáis en Hogwarts no podemos hacerlas. ¿Se os ocurre algo? Por favor, hacer que esta carta les llegue a todos los miembros del castillo"

Luego cogió más pergaminos y copió lo siguiente para los miembros que ya no estuvieran en Hogwarts:

"Quedamos el 20 de diciembre a las ocho de la tarde y hablamos"

- ¡Hedwig! – llamó Harry y al poco tiempo apareció su lechuza – dale ésta a Luna Lovegood y las otras a Fred, George, Angelina, Katie y… Cho – le susurró.

- ¿CHO? – exclamó Ginny mientras Hedwig salía por la ventana- ¿Qué tu querida exnovia, de la que estuviste enamorado casi tres años también va a venir?

- Tú lo has dicho, mi ex, de la que estuve enamorado, si se puede decir así. Ahora estoy contigo, vamos a casarnos y vamos a tener un hijo. ¿Crees que tienes razones para ponerte celosa? Sabes que yo te quiero a ti. – le dijo Harry dándole un beso.

- Bueno, está bien, todo sea por acabar con quien-tú-sabes – dijo Ginny resignada – pero les voy a enseñar mi anillo de compromiso y les voy a decir que estoy embarazada de ti.

- Como quieras cariño, a mí no me importar que lo sepan, solo que me molesta que no confíes en mí.

- Hablando de la boda, ¿cuándo será? – preguntó Hermione emocionada.

- Aún no lo sabemos exactamente – dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de su novia – pero esperamos que sea pronto. Ginny no quiere ser una novia con barriga – Ron y Hermione rieron a este comentario de Harry.

Después de mucho reir y gastar bromas acerca de la barriga que tendría Ginny en unos meses se fueron a dormir. Hermione solía dormir con Ron pero aquella noche se quedó con Jessica por si acaso volvía a aparecer un mortífago.

Harry se despertó a mitad de noche, miró el reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada. Miró a Ginny y la vio plácidamente dormida. Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, sacó el libro Venganza Personal de la tabla suelta, bajó al salón y siguió leyendo. Practicó algunos de los hechizos, pero esta vez intentando concentrar su magia en varios cojines que había situado frente a él. Algunos de ellos reventaron, otros salieron volando, Harry solo tenía que seguir las instrucciones de concentración y la magia salía de su interior, aunque en el libro decía que había que tener la varita sujeta con la mano derecha, él no la necesitaba. Pensó en lo que podría llegar a hacer si consiguiera canalizar ese poder, podría vengarse al fin por la muerte de sus padres, todo el dolor que había causado Voldemort podría serle devuelto. Miró el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana y decidió volver a la cama para que Ginny no sospechara.

Pasaron unos días en los que cada noche, Harry bajaba a escondidas para practicar ese poder. Había llegado a elevar una pluma, canalizando el poder y diciendo en su mente "Wingardium Leviosa" y cada día que bajaba la necesidad de poder le comía por dentro. Aquél poder sería su arma contra Voldemort cuando al fin hubiera acabado con sus Horrocruxes. Había tenido varias reuniones más de los ED VIP's, pero pocas noticias tenían. La Señora Weasley les invitó a los cinco a pasar las navidades en La Madriguera. Por otro lado, Jessica estaba saliendo oficialmente con Charlie y Harry y Ron no se atrevían a contarle lo que habían descubierto de Jessica, se les veía muy bien juntos. Ron Y Harry ascendieron a aurores oficiales, cosa que les daba más oportunidad de investigar acerca de Voldemort. Lo malo era que tenían que hacer guardias en algunos sitios, investigar acerca de la vida de algunos supuestos mortífagos e incluso seguirlos.

- ¡Harry! Despierta cariño, tenemos que irnos – le decía Ginny a Harry en el oído.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó él frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que a dónde? – dijo Ginny enfadada – ¡a San Mungo! Hoy nos dicen si es niño o niña.

- Ay sí, perdona mi amor, se me olvidó.

- Últimamente tienes muy mala cara Harry, ¿duermes bien por las noches?

- Sí, lo que pasa es que tengo pesadillas y me despierto un poco confuso – mintió Harry para ocultar la verdadera razón de su aspecto.

- Vamos Harry, se hace tarde, vístete, te preparo el desayuno.

Harry se levantó, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Sí, era verdad que tenía muy mala cara, debía encontrar otros momentos para practicar su poder oculto.

Estaba emocionado por saber el sexo de su bebé. En realidad le daba igual, solo quería que naciera sano, pero tenía curiosidad por saberlo. Una pequeña Lily o un pequeño James. Había sido un gran detalle por parte de Ginny el haber propuesto esos nombres para el bebé.

Bajó a desayunar y tras terminar se aparecieron los dos en la entrada de San Mungo.

- Buenos días – saludó la recepcionista - ¿qué querían?

- Tenemos cita con el señor Bratman – dijo Harry.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Ginny Weasley?

- Sí, esa soy yo.

- Pasen por aquí por favor, el señor Bratman les espera.

Harry y Ginny pasaron a una sala a mano derecha, la cual estaba decorada con fotos de bebés.

- Buenos días – les dijo el señor Bratman – siéntese aquí – le indicó a Ginny – Bien, esto es muy sencillo, debe beber esto y hacer pipi a los cinco minutos, si es niño saldrá azul y si es niña rosa. Ahora le voy a hacer unas pruebas para cerciorarnos de que todo está bien.

Ginny bebió la poción que el doctor le había dado y tras someterse a un par de pruebas que señalaron que todo iba perfecto volvieron a casa.

- ¿Han pasado ya cinco minutos? – preguntaba Ginny impaciente.

- Casi – respondió Harry – faltan cuarenta segundos.

- Ay, yo quiero saberlo ya.

- No seas impaciente, además queda muy poco. Sea lo que sea saldrá tan guapo como su madre. Mira, ya es la hora.

Ginny fue al cuarto de baño mientras Harry esperaba fuera. Al fín Ginny salió con una sonrisita.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Harry nervioso.

- Vamos a tener una preciosa Lily Potter.

_Hey! Una niña! Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, de verdad que sois los unicos que me dais fuerzas de continuar escribiendo cuando estoy cansada. Muchas gracias y quiero sugerencias y comentarios, asi que dadle al Go!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: El secuestro**

Una niña, no podía creerlo, iban a tener una preciosa niña. Besó a Ginny y la abrazó fuertemente. Las quería a ambas, eran su vida y no sabía qué haría sin ellas.

- ¡Es una niña! – gritó emocionado mientras Ron, Hermione, Jessica y Charlie entraban a la cocina.

- ¡Qué bien! Una pequeña Potter por aquí, os envidio – decía Hermione. Una lágrima resbalaba desde el lagrimal de la chica.

- No te preocupes cariño – le dijo Ron – cuando quieras podemos hacer una – le dijo arqueando las cejas.

- ¡Qué bruto que eres Ron! - les respondió ella esquivando un beso que iba a darle su novio. Ron se quedó con cara de duda, si saber qué era lo que había dicho mal.

- Vamos a comprarle algo a nuestra pequeña – le dijo Harry a Ginny – hoy me he pedido el día libre – le encantaba la idea de pasear con Ginny por la calle, escogiendo ropa para su hija como si nada sucediera, aunque dentro de él siempre estaba el mismo pensamiento, el de destruir a Voldemort para así poder vivir tranquilamente con su hija y con Ginny. Cada noche, antes de dormir se imaginaba derrotando a Voldemort, liberando a todos del sufrimiento de las pérdidas de familiares, amigos y amores, acabando con el mayor problema de la sociedad, pero ese sueño, ese momento lo veía muy lejos y eso lo desesperaba.

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa de bebe y Ginny entró emocionada seguida de Harry. Miraban cada cosa que encontraban a su paso por la tienda, toda la ropa rosa que encontraban la cogían y la observaban con detenimiento y cada vez que se imaginaba a su hija dentro de aquella ropa, Harry sentía una presión de emoción en el pecho que nunca había sentido. Tenía a la mujer de su vida y a su hija en camino, no podía ser más feliz, quitando que Voldemort aun estaba vivo y que no pararía hasta ver a Harry muerto. Pero eso no lo iba a permitir, si no lo derrotaba el mundo correría un peligro enorme y ahora más que nunca se veía en la obligación de darle protección a su familia. Si él moría, Ginny y Lily estarían también perdidas. Escogieron varios modelitos y se dirigieron a la farmacia a comprar biberones, baberos, chupetas y cosas que Ginny necesitaría después de tener a la niña. Ginny abrazaba a Harry, y éste se sentía muy feliz, demasiado feliz como para ser cierto. Caminaron durante media hora y se fueron al parque en el que una vez estuvo con Jessica. Allí corrían niños, jugaban y se montaban en los columpios con sus padres. Harry se imaginaba en unos años en esa situación con su pequeña, cuando todo hubiera acabado.

- ¿Estás preocupado? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza – le contestó él – ahora que vamos a ser una familia, ahora más que nunca debo enfrentarme a él.

- Ten mucho cuidado Harry, se que no puedo evitar que te enfrentes a él porque es tu destino, es tu vida y tu venganza, solo espero que no cometas ninguna locura, que pienses en nosotras antes de hacer algo, no quiero que te expongas y si necesitas un apoyo de seguridad no te opongas a ello solo por tu dignidad. Te quiero y no quiero perderte.

- Yo también te quiero – le dijo dándole un beso – mi único temor es perderos a vosotras, el resto me da igual. Eres lo único que tengo y lo único que he querido desde que Voldemort mató a mis padres y no voy a permitir que me vuelva a suceder lo mismo, me niego a pasar lo mismo y créeme que lo conseguiré, por vosotras.

- Mi Harry, siempre pensando en salvar al mundo – bromeó Ginny.

- Esto es serio Gin, no se como voy a acabar con él, ni siquiera se como empezar. Si Jessica es un horrocrux no se que voy a hacer. No puedo matarla, pero tampoco puedo permitir que él siga con vida. Debo descubrir como liberar a Jessica del horrocrux.

- Y al parecer estás por el camino – dijo Ginny con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Se que todas las noches te levantas, coges algo del suelo y bajas. No soy tonta Harry, las explosiones de los cojines se escuchan y noto tu ausencia cuando te vas, es como si me faltara algo en la cama. Por eso te digo que no hagas ninguna locura, ten cuidado, no podría vivir sin ti le dijo acurrucándose entre sus brazos, unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Harry las secó y la miró a los ojos.

- Te prometo que todo estará bien. Haré que podamos tener un vida digna, sin problemas y le daré a mi hija una vida decente, donde la violencia se reduzca a los ladrones.

- Tú procura proporcionarle a su padre y después ya se verá.

- Vamos princesa, volvamos a casa – le dijo Harry ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantase del banco. Ginny con una sonrisa la cogió y se levantó – esta iglesia nunca está abierta – le dijo Harry cuando pasaron por la iglesia que había visto al cruzarse con Jessica antes de ir a ese mismo parque – es muy raro – dijo observándola.

- Dan escalofríos solo de mirarla – le cogió del brazo y le tiró – vamos, debemos volver, Hermione y Jessy estarán al llegar.

Cuando llegaron encontraron la puerta abierta, forzada. Con una mirada de temor, entraron a la casa. El sofá estaba destrozado, el reloj y los cuadros por los suelos. Había habido una pelea. Llegaron a la cocina y encontraron a Hermione en el suelo, con una brecha en la cabeza y un hilo de sangre que salía de ella.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny - ¡Harry haz algo!

Harry sacó su varita e hizo cerrar la herida de Hermione. Se encontraba pálida, su varita estaba tendida en el suelo junto a ella y apenas tenía pulso.

- Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo – dijo Harry decidido. Le dolía ver a su mejor amiga así, no era justo, Voldemort le quería a él, sus amigos no debían pagar por ello.

- Pero, ¿dónde está Jessy? – preguntó Ginny asustada. Pero no le hizo falta respuesta, Harry la miró con tristeza y lo entendió todo. Los mortífagos se la habían llevado. Harry dejó una nota a Ron para que fuera al San Mungo cuando llegara y se fueron para allá.

Dejaron las bolsas de la ropa y se fueron lo más rápidos posibles. Un sanador la cogió en cuanto llegaron y se la llevaron para adentro. Harry y Ginny se quedaron esperando. Tras dos horas esperando no tenían noticias de ella y empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. Si algo grave le sucedía a Hermione, Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo iban a pagar muy caro.

- Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Ron en cuanto llegó. Harry no podía hablar, no sabía como iba a darle la noticia a Ron, en ese momento el sanador que se había llevado a Hermione apareció.

- Está muy mal – dijo – ha recibido muchas maldiciones. Hemos podido estabilizar su pulso, pero aún no despierta.

- ¿Hermione? – susurró Ron – no puede ser, Harry dime que no es ella – dijo negando con la cabeza y alejándose, como si con ello pudiera volver el tiempo atrás.

- La encontramos tendida en el suelo cuando llegamos – dijo Harry – lo siento, no llegué a tiempo de combartirlos.

- Debe estar bien, Harry, se que peleamos mucho pero yo la quiero, la necesito – dijo Ron frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Malditos mortífagos! Van a pagar todo lo que han hecho. ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – le prguntó Harry al sanador.

- Claro, está en la habitación 389 del tercer piso. Vamos a esperar un par de horas a ver que tal progresa.

Los tres subieron a ver a Hermione. Cuando entraron les dio una pena horrible al verla allí con esa cara demacrada y sin expresión. Ron se acercó poco a poco, le cogió la mano, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hermione, cariño, despierta no me hagas esto, por favor, te necesito – dijo Ron. Una lágrima caía por su rostro, levantó la mano de Hermione y se la puso sobre la boca besándola. – pagará, él pagará por esto, tenlo seguro.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, era mejor dejarlos solos un tiempo, así que se dirigieron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Ginny miraba con miedo a Harry, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

- Recuerda lo que te dije, no hagas ninguna locura – le dijo ella con una mirada de súplica.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede sentado viendo como me quita todo poco a poco? No quiero imaginar si hubieras estado tú en el lugar de Hermione, posiblemente lo habría perseguido hasta el fin del mundo y no puedo permitir que suceda. No descansará hasta haberme dejado sin nada y yo sin ti y sin mi hija no podría vivir, debo acabar con él antes de que él lo haga conmigo – dijo Harry convencido mirando fijamente el vaso que Ginny tenía delante.

- Yo te ayudaré Harry, acabaremos juntos con él para poder darle una vida digna a nuestra hija – decía Ginny mientras se tocaba la barriga.

- No Ginny, esto ya lo hemos hablado, es mi guerra, no la tuya y no voy a permitir que te expongas al peligro.

- Tus problemas son los míos Harry, no olvides que estamos juntos en todo, contra todo y necesitas ayuda, ¡deja ya de hacerte el héroe!

- ¡No me hago nada Gin! ¡No quiero exponerte a ningún peligro y te mantendrás alejada de todo esto si quieres que yo tenga la mente tranquila y clara cuando sea la batalla final! Por favor, no puedo luchar si estoy pensando que en ese momento tú estás en peligro de muerte – su voz era firme, pero a la vez con súplica. No permitiría que le pasara nada a su Ginny.

- Está bien cariño, pero no olvides que yo también sufro si te veo en peligro, así que piensa en que tienes que volver sano y salvo.

- Pretendo conocer a mi hija – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le cogió la mano a Ginny y agregó – no te preocupes, haré lo imposible por criar a nuestra hija contigo.

Se levantaron y volvieron a la habitación, Ron lloraba como un niño pequeño en una esquina mientras unos sanadores le mandaban muchos hechizos al pecho, Ginny se acercó corriendo a su hermano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó nerviosa.

- Ella… ella dejó de respirar y…. llamé a un sanador, su pulso….aminoró, se puso más blanca que nunca… - decía él entre sollozos - ¡Maldito Voldemort! – gritó diciendo por primera vez ese nombre. Lloraba y se frotaba la cara con ambas manos en un ataque de nervios, los sanadores cada vez se agobiaban más de no poder hacer nada que la restaurara y entonces Harry tuvo una idea. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Lo había leído tantas veces en sus libros de artes oscuras que era raro que no lo hubiera hecho antes, cogió una planta y la puso junto a Hermione.

- ¡Trasférido! – gritó apuntando al pecho de Hermione, todo se quedó en silencio, el rayo de luz blanca que se veía salir desde su varita se puso negro, movió la varita y soltó el hechizo en la planta. Automáticamente la planta se puso marrón, se secó y murió. Miró a Hermione, había recuperado su color y abría los ojos. Los sanadores se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena. – Este hechizo traspasa todos los recibidos en las últimas 24 horas a otro ser vivo – explicó.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? – le preguntó un sanador sorprendido.

- Lo leí en una biblioteca hace un tiempo – mintió Harry, pensando que cualquier hechizo que salía de aquel libro no era muy bueno comentarlo.

Ron estaba con Hermione, acariciaba su rostro aun llorando de la emoción. Hermione se sentía aturdida y los miraba a todos como si no supiese donde estaba.

- Se han llevado a Jessy – susurró con un hilo de voz.

- Lo sabemos, has estado muy mal, ahora descansa – le dijo Ron – solo una cosa… he estado a punto de perderte y no podía soportarlo, ha sido el peor día de mi vida y no quiero que se repita algo así. Hermione, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, tanto de amigos como de novios y sería para mi un placer – en esto sacó un anillo – que quisieses ser mi esposa.

- Claro que sí, tonto – contestó Hermione emocionada, se incorporó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Harry y Ginny observaban emocionados la escena. - ¿cómo me han salvado? – preguntó de repente.

- Fue Harry cariño, los sanadores no sabían como sacarte de tu estado y cuando estábamos a punto de perderte Harry te lanzó un hechizo, algo muy raro que ni los sanadores sabían que existía. Se lo debemos todo a él – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y alargando el brazo – gracias.

- No tienes por que dármelas, ella es mi amiga y haría todo lo que fuese por ella – pero por no ser descortés le estrechó la mano.

Hermione pasó unos días en el hospital mientras se recuperaba y Ron no se movió de su lado en ningún momento. Harry y Ginny estaban en su casa e iban de vez e cuando a visitarla. Después de lo sucedido, Harry fue a ver a Lupin y le pidió reforzar las defensas de su casa, éste accedió sin miramientos tras enterarse de lo que le habia sucedido a Hermione. No habían recibido noticias de los miembros de Hogwarts del ED y ya había llegado el día de la reunión, el 20 de diciembre, así que arreglaron la casa para recibir a los cinco invitados. A las ocho en punto de la tarde sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Fred, George! – gritó Hermione con entusiasmo – pasad, están en el salón, luego os enseñamos la casa – los gemelos entraron y le dieron dos besos a Hermione para después dirigirse a saludar a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- Bien, ya vamos siendo más – comentó Ron – esto… Hermione y yo tenemos que deciros unas cosas, sentaos. Bien, vamos a casarnos – dijo él sin rodeos.

- ¡Felicidades! – gritaron los gemelos a la vez.

- Quien nos iba a decir que tú te casarías algún día – bromeó George.

- Sí, pobre Hermione, la que le ha caido…. – comentó Fred, a lo que Hermione, Harry y Ginny rieron. Ron estaba molesto, pero prefirió no responder, sabía que sus hermanos tenían salidas para todo comentario que se les hiciese. Otra vez llamaron a la puerta, y esta vez entraron Katie, Angelina y para desgracia de Ginny, Cho.

- ¡Hola Harry! Cuanto tiempo… estás más guapo que nunca – comentó Cho - ¿cómo estáis los demás? Vaya Ginny, ¿esa barriguita es de embarazo?

- Sí, de mi prometido Harry – dijo ella furiosa por el comentario que Cho había hecho con respecto a Harry e intentando que Cho comprendiera que Harry era suyo y de nadie más.

- Felicidades a ambos – dijo Cho alegremente, pero en su mirada había un destello de desilusión.

- Sí, felicidades – dijeron también Katie y Angelina.

- Bueno antes que nada – comenzó Harry – gracias por confiar en mí. Soy consciente de que habrán muchos problemas para continuar con esto por nuestros trabajos – paró un momento y vio como todos lo escuchaban atentamente, se puso algo nervioso y continuó – para empezar todos deberíamos llamar todos a Voldemort por su nombre, es una buena manera de pensar que podemos derrotarle. Como algunos sabrán, hay una organización que fue fundado por Dumbledore en contra de Voldemort y ellos nos apoyan. Yo soy miembro de esta Orden aunque son ellos los que más cosas hacen por averiguar cosas de Voldemort. Han dicho muchas cosas de mi en el Profeta sobre que soy el elegido – miró a los demás y éstos asintieron – pues muy a mi pesar todo eso es cierto. Mi deber es acabar con él antes de que lo haga conmigo, es por ello que he decidido volver a reunir a los miembros del ED. Nos reuniremos una vez por semana para practicar maldiciones y hechizos y para hablar de Voldemort. Los que quieran pueden acompañarme en algunas de las misiones que tendré que hacer.

- Lo que sea necesario con tal de matar a ese cabrón – dijo Angelina furiosa. Harry sabía que días atrás, unos mortífagos habían asesinado a su madre. Y todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo que había dicho ella.

- Primero que todo, como ya os he dicho, tenemos que llamarlo por su nombre, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa al ver como los demás tenían miedo por decir un nombre.

- Vo… Voldemort – dijo Angelina. Uno a uno fueron diciendo este nombre, algunos con más dificultad que otros, como Katie, que lo intentó cinco veces antes de conseguirlo y cuando lo dijo se tapó la boca con las manos.

- Bien, ¿conseváis las monedas que hizo Hermione hace dos años? – todos asintieron y las sacaron de su bolsillo – pondré la fecha y la hora de la siguiente reunión tal y como hacía antes. Y ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, podemos cenar, Ginny y yo hemos preparado una pequeña cena… ¿Angelina eso es un anillo de compromiso? – le preguntó mirando su mano.

- Sí – contestó ella nerviosa mirando a Fred.

- Por fín conseguí cazarla – dijo éste riendo.

Cenaron tranquilamente hablando de sus trabajos y sus vidas privadas. Fred de vez en cuando hacía alguna broma con respecto a su sobrina. Aseguraba que iba a nacer con una cicatriz en la frente y que iba a ser tan trasto como ellos. Ginny los miraba y de vez en cuando soltaba algo como "sobre mi cadáver". Una vez hubieron acabado volvieron a sus casas. No sin antes preguntarle a Ginny cosas sobre su bebé.

A dos días de navidad, Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron a la madriguera a pasar allí una semana, mientras que Hermione fue visitar a sus padres. La señora Weasley los recibió con una gran sonrisa y cuando Harry y Ginny le dijeron que iban a casarse, decidió hacer una cena por todo lo alto para celebrarlo.

- No podía querer a un hombre mejor para Ginny – le dijo a Harry emocionada. Éste se sintió muy alagado y le dio un abrazo – mi hija ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú.

Esta vez, Harry y Ginny compartían una habitación, aún con miradas de severidad de la madre de ella.

- Mamá, estoy embarazada, vamos a casarnos y duermo todos los días con él – le dijo Ginny para convencerla antes de sentarse a cenar.

- Es que estás creciendo tanto en tan poco tiempo… - le respondió su madre con lágrimas de emoción.

- Señora Weasley, hay algo que Ginny y yo tenemos que decirle, y también a su marido – dijo Harry a mitad de cena. Él y Ginny se levantaron de la mesa y se cogieron de la mano – queremos que sean los padrinos de nuestra boda, ya que mis padres no… no están conmigo, ustedes son lo más parecido que tengo a ellos.

- ¡Ay Harry! No me llames de usted, llámanos por nuestro nombre, ya eres de nuestra familia – respondió la madre – Y me hace mucha ilusión que queráis que nosotros seamos los padrinos, por supuesto yo también te considero como a un hijo, y no esperaba más de ti que que casaras con Ginny después de su embarazo. Ya eres todo un hombre y estoy segura de que nuestra hija estará en buenas manos contigo.

- Claro que sí – corroboró el padre – contad con nosotros para lo que sea, pero no me deis más nietos en algún tiempo – dijo riendo.

- ¡Se nos olvidaba! – dijo Ginny – es una niña, y se llama Lily, como la madre de Harry.

- Es un nombre precioso – comentó la orgullosa abuela – espero que seáis muy felices.

Terminada la cena, el señor Weasley llamó a Harry para hablar con él. Harry estaba nervisos, no sabía que iba a decirle, esperaba que no fuera ninguna advertencia en plan padre.

- Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de los dos – le dijo paseando por el salón – se que Ginny va a ser muy feliz contigo y eso me hace feliz a mí. Solo espero que todo os vaya bien, a pesar de la guerra que hay entre quien-tú-sabes y tú. Confío en que sabrás llevarlo todo bien, pero me preocupas. Es mucho peso para alguien de tu edad el tener que destruirle. Quiero que sepas que cuantas con todo mi apoyo para lo que sea, y si necesitas que cuide de tu hija para que hagas alguna misión no dudaré en ningún momento, tú solo pídelo.

- Gracias señor Weasley – contestó Harry aliviado. Tal y como se quedaron las cosas la última vez que se vieron temía que la charla fuera algo más protectora hacia Ginny. Ésta se acercó a ellos y su padre se fue para dejarlos a solas.

- ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? – preguntó ella también preocupada.

- Que nos apoya y que cuente con él – resumió Harry. Miró la estantería que tenía al lado y algo llamó su atención. Una copa de plata brillaba en lo más alto - ¿qué es eso Ginny?

- No lo se, nunca la he visto de cerca – dijo ella - ¿estás bien Harry? Sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa. Te veo muy atento y muy terco con Vold… Voldemort últimamente – consiguió decir. Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Te quiero – contestó, pero viendo la cara de Ginny sintió que debía contarle algunas cosas. Se concentró en Voldemort, en sus mortífagos y sacó del fondo de su ser el poder que hacía que de pequeño pudiera conseguir que le creciera el pelo sin necesidad de varita, Ginny lo miraba atentamente y entonces pensó "accio copa". La copa de la que habían estado hablando salió de la estantería y cayó en los brazos de Harry. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó entre asustada y emocionada.

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me veías todos los días sacar algo del suelo de nuestra habitación y bajar al salón? Cojo un libro que compré en Londres, que aumenta el poder de concentración. Este poder nadie es capaz de usarlo sin varita, pero yo he conseguido canalizarlo de manera que no la necesite. Solo necesito concentrarme y sacar el poder que hacía que de pequeño pudiera hacer cosas sin varita – terminó él no muy convencido de la expresión de Ginny. Tenía miedo de que se asustara o pensara lo raro que era y lo rechazase, pero su reacción no fue la esperada.

- ¡Eso es increíble Harry! Ni el propio Vold… Voldemort podría hacerlo, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Solo ten cuidado con ese poder, los grandes poderes sueles volver loca a la gente, mira lo que le pasó a Voldemort…

- Ginny, tengo la cabeza muy bien puesta, además tu haces que la conserve perfectamente. No se qué haría sin ti. – Harry observó la copa que había caído en sus mano y leyó la inscripción "Hufflepuff septiembre 1024" - ¿eres descendiente de Hufflepuff?

- Sí, por parte de mi madre, ¿qué pasa Harry? – preguntó ella al ver que miraba la copa con determinación y abrió los ojos como comprendiendo.

- ¡Incendio! – gritó con su varita. La copa empezó a arder ante la cara de horror de Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con temor – Harry era una reliquia familiar. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Harry solo la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y después pasó la vista a la copa que ya se había derretido con una mirada de locura y ansiedad.

- Un horrorux menos – contestó él tranquilamente mientras seguá sonriendo.

_Hey!! Este capi si que ha sido larguillo, eh?? Ya se van aclarando algunas cosillas, aunque aun quedan muchas por suceder y resolver. ¿Qué os a parecido?_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, JazuPotter, NymphadoraTonks y NimueTarrazo. _

_Y Nimue!!! Denada por hacer que sea niña, jajaja, también tiene su explicación dentro de mi pequeña y perversa cabecita, jajajaja. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y dadle al Go!!!_


	10. Cápítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: ¿Quién es la madre de Harry?**

- ¡Feliz año nuevo! – gritaba Ron que había bebido demasiado en nochevieja. Ginny y Harry reían de verlo así, pero Hermione estaba enfadada por su comportamiento y se ponía roja cada vez que él le decía algo – Vamos Hermy, cariño, prueba esto, te sentará bien – le dijo ofreciéndole una copa. Hermione, con cara de asco se alejó de él y se fue a su habitación. Harry, que también había empezado a beber, divisó una lechuza en la ventana, la abrió y la dejó pasar. Tras leerla un par de veces en voz baja llamó a Ginny y a Ron para leerla en voz alta.

"_Querido Harry, hemos hablado todos y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que sería conveniente quedar estos días que no tenemos clase para hablar del tema. ¿Qué te parece el día de año nuevo? Nos vemos en Hogsmade, en las tres escobas a las seis de la tarde. Envíanos una lechuza de respuesta."_

Harry llamó enseguida a Hedwig y le ató la carta en la que había escrito en el reverso "ok" y la mandó a Hogwarts, rezando para que llegara a tiempo. Una vez estuvieron hartos de bailar, beber y reír se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, pero Ginny tenía otros planes para Harry. Ya dentro del dormitorio Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry besándolo.

- Ginny yo… - empezó a decir él, pero no pudo acabar.

- Shhh – le dijo Ginny poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios – esta noche es solo nuestra, déjate llevar – añadió en su susurro.

Harry le hizo caso y se olvidó de todo, dejándose llevar por Ginny hacia la cama. Aun no tenían mucha confianza en relaciones sexuales, pero aquella noche el alcohol estaba a su favor. Entre caricias, susurros y muchos te quiero hicieron el amor apasionadamente, demostrándose todo lo que sentían, uniéndose en uno solo. Harry se sentía como nunca, no había sentido tanto amor y tanto cariño por alguien en toda su vida y su mayor temor era perderla. No podría vivir si ella no estaba a su lado, pero se tranquilizaba pensando que pronto todo habría acabado y para ello debía seguir con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Después de haber estado con Ginny, se durmió cansado de la fiesta de año nuevo y de la que había tenido privada en su habitación.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Ginny a la mañana siguiente en la cocina sosteniendo un sobre.

- No lo se, acabará de llegar – contestó Harry interesado y cogiéndola para leerla.

"El guardapelo lo tiene Roger Albert Browles"

La nota era anónima, como tantas otras que había recibido. Observó la carta como intentando adivinar algo más. La letra le resultaba muy familiar, pero no caía en quien podría ser. Ahora podía buscar quien era ese tal Roger Browles y destruirlo, aunque no sabía muy bien como iba a localizarlo. Ginny le cogió la carta y la leyó.

- ¿Roger Albert Bowles? – preguntó pensativa - ¿Sabes quién te envía estas cartas?

- No, pero tengo que averiguarlo. Sea quien debe estar muy cerca de Voldemort, debe ser un infiltrado.

- ¿Sirius? – sugirió ella.

- No, esa no es su letra, además de que las cartas empezaron a llegar antes de que Voldemort los sacara del velo.

Llegó la tarde y empezó a llover. Los cuatro se taparon con sus abrigos y se aparecieron frente a Las Tres Escobas.

- Hola Rosmerta – saludó Harry a la dueña alegremente.

- Harry, querido, se os echa de menos por aquí. Espero que no sigáis con las mismas travesuras, ¿eh? – contestó ella en tono jovial.

- Ya nos hemos hecho mayores – comentó Ron a pesar de la mirada de burla de Hermione.

- ¡Allí están! – dijo Harry señalando una mesa en la que se encontraban todos los miembros del ED de Hogwarts. Se acercaron y saludaron a todos, que estaban muy contentos de volver a verlos.

- Hogwarts es muy aburrido sin vosotros – comentó Luna.

- Sí – asintió Colin – pero mi hermano y yo os estamos tomando el relevo – añadió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Harry se rió, conocía a Colin desde hacía cinco años y casi nunca se dirigía a él a no ser por querer tomarle fotos o pedirle algún autógrafo.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Harry echando una mirada a los que habían acudido.

- No han vuelto al colegio, sus padres estan asustados. Hemos hablado con ellos y también quieren seguir con el ED.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tenéis pensado para mantener el ED? – preguntó Harry. Una ola de miradas nerviosas pasó entre los presentes.

- Nos vamos de Hogwarts – dijo al fin Parvati – no, no estamos locos – añadió ante la mirada severa de Hermione – estan pasando muchas cosas, el ataque del primer día fue solo el comienzo. McGonagall lo ha tapado todo, hay hijos de mortífagos en el colegio que ponen marcas tenebrosas, hay ataques por parte de ellos a los demás estudiantes y el otro día se coló un mortífago en el colegio, por suerte los profesores pudieron echarlo y cortar la entrada por donde los demás mortífagos iban a entrar.

Harry no dijo nada, se quedó un rato pensativo mirando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny como suplicando ayuda.

- Es vuestra decisión – dijo por fin Ginny rompiendo ese incómodo silencio – solo quiero que lo penséis bien. Nosotros hemos echado a perder nuestro futuro por derrotar a Voldemort y tampoco creo que él se merezca tanto sacrificio.

- No es discutible – añadió Neville seguro – ya hemos tomado esa decisión. Hoy mismo vamos a hablar con McGonagall y con Slughorn.

- ¿Está Slughorn en el colegio aún? – preguntó Harry interesado. Si estaba allí podría hablar con él sobre el supuesto horrocrux-Jessica.

- Sí, McGonagall se lo pidió porque no encontraba más personas que quisieran impartir clase en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y quién da las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- Slughorn, se encarga de impartir las dos asignaturas.

- ¿Slughorn? – preguntaron los cuatro a la vez con la boca abierta.

- Sí, el pobre apenas tiene tiempo de nada. Se encarga de impartir dos asignaturas y pero todo se está llendo al traste. Slughorn no es muy buen profesor de defensa, lo es de cuidado de pociones pero creo que la de defensa se le queda grande – dijo Justin mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron. Harry no sabía que decir, pensaba que el colegio iba a estar peor desde la muerte de Dumbledore, desde luego, pero no tanto como para que un profesor tenga que impartir dos asignaturas. Miró a Ron, el cual miraba al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si quisiera echar atrás el tiempo y que le dijeran otra cosa distinta a la que había escuchado.

- Bueno, a lo que hemos venido – cortó Harry aún sorprendido – Si aun tenéis las monedas, cuando salgáis de Hogwarts me enviáis una lechuza y yo pongo la fecha y la hora de la siguiente reunión en mi galeón. Nos reuniremos en mi casa – añadió Harry repartiendo unos trozos de pergamino con la dirección de su casa.

- Perfecto – dijo Luna alegre – Ahora debo irme a enviar una lechuza a mi padre, le dije que le avisaría de cuando volvía a casa.

Luna salió y tras ella se marcharon los demás.

- Vámonos – dijo Hermione – aquí no hacemos nada. – fueron hacia la puerta, pero Harry se detuvo.

- Esperadme fuera – les dijo a los demás. Bordeó una mesa en la que estaban unos enanos y llegó a una mesa grande en la que vio a McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick y Slughorn. – Buenas tardes.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hagrid levantándose de la mesa rápidamente, lo que provocó que ésta se tambaleara. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó mientras le abrazaba.

- He venido a hablar con mis compañeros – contestó él intentando respirar. – Profesor Slughorn, ¿podría hablar con usted?

- Por supuesto Harry – contestó lenvantándose. Se fueron a otra mesa y se sentaron, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos – Rosmerta, trae dos cervezas de mantequilla.

- Escuche, se que esto no le va a gustar, pero quería saber si una persona puede ser un horrocrux.

- Ay Harry, yo apenas se algo sobre los horrocruxes, no podría decirtelo. – pero ante la mirada de ruego de Harry añadió – sí, puede ser una persona, aunque es muy difícil y muy peligroso.

Rosmerta trajo las bebidas.

- Harry, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, ahora que Dumbledore se ha ido. Hagrid también opina igual. He ingresado en la Orden del fénix, pero con la esperanza de poder ayudarte a ti.

- Gracias – dijo Harry nervioso. Le agradaba ver que la gente le apoyaba y que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, eso le hacía sentir más protegido, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba solo. – disculpe, tengo prisa – dijo bebiendose el último trago de cerveza y levantándose. Se despidió de Hagrid y McGonagall y salió a la calle donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione. - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- La ha invitado Dean a tomar un té – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Con Dean? – preguntó él poniéndose celoso. Echó a andar al salón de té y abrió la puerta de golpe, todos los que estaban allí lo miraron, todos excepto una cabellera pelirroja que vio a lo lejos, sentada con Dean. Se quedó allí, parado, discutiendo consigo mismo qué hacer. Se dirigió a la mesa y en el momento que llegaba Dean y Ginny se besaron. Harry no podía creerlo, dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se separaron. – muy bonito Ginny, pero cuando Lily nazca se queda conmigo, no voy a permitir que éste sea su padre – dijo furioso y se fue. Ginny salió detrás de él corriendo, lo alcanzó y le dio la vuelta.

- ¡Me ha besado él!

- Sí, y a ti no te importó, ¿verdad? Ya vi como te separaste de él. – contestó él furioso, echando chispas por los ojos. La miró y siguió andando.

- ¡Harry! – lo llamó Ginny poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Harry le cogió la mano y la quitó.

- Disculpa, voy a besuquearme con Cho, esto va de ex, ¿no? – dijo Harry sabiendo que se había pasado. Estaba furioso, se sentía traicionado. Volvió a echar a andar, pero esta vez Ginny no lo siguió. Se reunió con Ron y Hermione y les dijo que Ginny iría luego, no quería dar explicaciones.

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión y una multitud con sobretodo negro apareció ante cabeza de puerco. Harry corrió a detenerlos y se encontró con Malfoy de frente.

- Potter, Potter – dijo arrastrando las palabras – elegiste el bando perdedor.

- No decías lo mismo el curso pasado en la torre de astronomía – le contestó Harry vacilante. Draco se quedó blanco, pero continuó hablando.

- Siempre has sido un perdedor, Potter, y ahora mientras hablas conmigo, tu querida es llevada por mis compañeros ante el mismísimo Voldemort.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Harry empujando a Draco y echando a correr.

- ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada Potter! ¡Se la han llevado!

- No – se decía Harry a sí mismo. Corría con todas sus fuerzas y cuando llegó al lugar donde la había dejado vio, para su horror, como un mortífago se desaparecía con ella. - ¡Nooooooooooo! – volvió a gritar. Se desplomó sobre el suelo, casi no veía y cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró tumbado en su cama y escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras. Se abrió la puerta y apareció Hermione con una vaso que contenía un líquido amarillento, se acercó a la cama y se lo dio.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry volviendo a enfurecerse al recordar lo sucedido.

- Te desmayaste en Hogsmade y esto es una poción para recuperar fuerzas, llevas una semana inconsciente – le dijo tranquilamente Hermione – Ha venido alguien a verte, voy a buscarle.

Hermione se fue por la puerta y al rato volvió a aparecer, seguida por Sirius.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó éste acercándose a su cama.

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – le contestó él de mal humor. Saber que Sirius sabía lo del ataque y no le había advertido le ponía furioso. ¿Tanto había cambiado?

- Sí, claro, supongo que estarás destrozado. Mira, yo tengo alguna información, no me han dicho donde está, pero se que solo la quieren para atraerte y para hundirte y que tus poderes flaqueen. Lo siento Harry, el día del ataque yo estaba inconsciente por una pelea que tuve con los mortífagos, no sabía nada.

- Ya da igual – se lamentó Harry – siempre me quitan a lo que más quiero.

- No Harry, eso es lo que quieren, que te hundas, debes recuperar fuerzas y luchar contra ellos y que vean quien eres, una persona prodigiosa – a Harry le gustó que dijera "persona" y no "niño", así que le sonrió – Ahora tengo que hablar contigo. Tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero no pude contártelo.

- ¿El qué?

- Algo sobre tu pasado y el de Voldemort. No me siento orgulloso de habértelo ocultado, pero pensé que sería mejor esperar un tiempo para desvelártelo, nunca pensé que pudiera faltarte y ahora que he vuelto, como quien dice "de la tumba", quiero que lo sepas.

- Todos siempre se quieren esperar. ¿Por qué no me contáis todo de una maldita vez? – Harry no quería pagar su frustración con Sirius, pero era el único que tenía delante y tenía que descargar su furia de alguna manera..

- Os dejo solos – dijo Hermione, y salió por la puerta.

- Voldemort, a pesar de ser el ser más inhumano que existe, es también un hombre, y el sexo es algo principal para él, el sexo sin amor, claro está. – comenzó Sirius – Hace cuarenta años tenía la costumbre de tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres muggles, las usaba como esclavas sexuales al echarles la maldición imperios. Pues bien, una de ellas era tu abuela, Eleonor Dawson. Esta mujer, fue una de las usadas por Voldemort para sus actos sexuales, ella tenía una hija, Petunia, de apenas un año de edad y estaba casada con Michael Evans, quien estuvo cuatro años en coma por una herida de guerra, incluyendo el primer año de Petunia. Voldemort dejó embarazada a Eleonor, embarazada de una niña a la que le puso el apellido de su marido, pues ella no recordaba haberse acostado con otro hombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú esto? – preguntó Harry pensando que eso encajaba con que Jessica fuera hija de Voldemort y de una muggle.

- Tu madre y tu padre me lo contaron un mes antes de morir. Tu abuela le dio una foto a tu madre de su verdadero padre en su lecho de muerte.

- Espera – dijo Harry asustándose - ¿eso significa que…?

- Sí, Harry, Voldemort es tu abuelo, por eso no quería matar a tu madre cuando entró en tu casa.

_Bueno, por fin subo nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Me ha llevado tiempo escribirlo porque estuve atascada un timpo, sin inspiración, jejejeje._

_He empezado un nuevo fic, al que podréis acceder a través de mi perfil._

_Y bueno, dadle al Go y me decís que os parece!!!_


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: Conociendo Nueva York

- Pero… la mató. Aun siendo su hija la mató… - susurró Harry.

- Sí, yo pienso que no le importaba nada con tal de que tú no lo destruyeras. Recuerda que es un ser frío, que no quiere a nadie y solo piensa en él. Aún así le ofreció a tu madre varias veces unirse a él, ya que ella era una bruja muy lista y heredera de Slytherin. Siempre tuvo la intención de convencerla, pero no pudo.

- Entonces, eso me convierte en heredero de Slytherin, pero ¿entonces por qué el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor?

- Tu padre es heredero de Gryffindor. Eso te convierte en un mago extremadamente poderoso, Harry, lleva cuidado con tus poderes, pueden volverte loco.

- Es significa que Jessica es mi tía… - dijo Harry más para sí que para Sirius – Dumbledore estaba equivocado, Voldemort no me pasó poderes la noche que mató a mis padres, me los pasó por sangre. ¿Mi madre hablaba pársel?

- Supongo que sí, pero no querría decírselo a nadie, recuerda que eso es un síntoma de ser maligno.

- Lily será heredera de Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Eso la convertirá en una bruja más poderosa que yo – comentó Harry.

- ¿Lily? ¿Qué Lily? – Harry no se había dado cuenta de que aún no le había dicho a Sirius que esperaba una hija, pero suponía que como mortífago debería saberlo.

- Ginny está embarazada – al nombrar a Ginny, un nuevo sentimiento de culpabilidad y rabia se apoderó de él. Cerró los ojos intentando evitarlo, borrar de su mente que habían secuestrado a Ginny y a Lily, pero no pudo. Comenzó a llorar tapándose los ojos con ambas manos y Sirius le frotó la espalda en señal de apoyo – No, no puedo llorar, debo destruir a Voldemort por matar a su hija.

- Así me gusta – sonrió Sirius, pero Harry se quedó serio, como concentrándose. Miró hacia su mesilla donde se encontraban los papeles de la revisión del embarazo de Ginny y pensó "incendio" y en ese momento empezaron a arder. Entonces Harry sí que sinrió. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sirius cogiendo su varita y echando agua en los papeles.

- Concentro mis emociones en un hechizo, antes apenas podía hacer algo, pero ahora sí que me siento capaz de todo.

- Pero, tu varita está sobre el escritorio. – dijo Sirius como si quisiera hacer entrar en razón a Harry de que eso era imposible.

- Lo se.

Esa misma tarde, Sirius volvió con los mortífagos y Harry se encerró en su habitación, practicando sus hechizos sin varita. Repetía cada uno de ellos tantas veces que se quedaba sin objetos a los que hacerlos, quería estar seguro de que podía hacerlo. No salió de su habitación y Hermione y Ron empezaban a preocuparse, aunque él les dijera que estaba bien. No había querido bajar a cenar, no podía desaprovechar esa ocasión.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó más contento, pensando que aunque Ginny estuviera secuestrada sus poderes estaban creciendo y podría ir a salvarla. No se le había ido de la cabeza que podrían hacerle cualquier cosa, pero había decidido que ya era el momento de probar las maldiciones imperdonables. Se vistió y salió a la calle, sin hacer caso a las peticiones de Hermione de que desayunara algo. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió al parque con un bote en la mano y se dispuso a encontrar bichos para meter en él. Una vez que hubo cogido bastantes hormigas y arañas volvió a su casa.

- Dí en el trabajo que no voy, lo entenderán por lo de Ginny – le dijo a Ron que se disponía a desaparecerse. Seguidamente, sin dar más explicaciones subió a su cuarto y selló la puerta con un encantamiento, el cual pudo hacer sin varita.

Sacó una hormiga, la dejó sobre su escritorio y le hizo un hechizo de bloqueo para que no pudiera andar mucho, sin varita. Se sentó en una silla y puso su rostro a unos 10 centímetros de la hormiga. Volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior: Ginny secuestrada, Voldemort su abuelo y asesino de sus padres,… Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y pensó: "sectusempra" y sucedió. De la hormiga empezaron a brotar chorros de sangre, tal y como había sucedido con Malfoy el curso anterior.

- Perfecto – se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

Pasaron unos días en los que Harry apenas salía de su habitación. Había avanzado en sus hechizos y maldiciones mentales, pero no dominaba sus poderes por completo. Incluso había logrado elevar la mesa del comedor.

Ron y Hermione estaban preocupados por Harry, pensaban que el shock de haber perdido a Ginny le había quitado las ganas a Harry de seguir con su vida e intentaban, en vano, sacarlo a la calle, pero él simplemente les echaba de su habitación. Ron tampoco estaba bien, pero a pesar de su cara demacrada seguía yendo al trabajo. Los padres de éste estaban destrozados y estaban completamente seguros de que si había alguien en el mundo capaz de rescatar a Ginny, ése era Harry.

Una mañana de tormenta, Harry se despertó por unos ruidos que escuchaba en la ventana de su habitación y se levantó maldiciendo a los rayos y al viento, pero cuando llegó junto a la ventana vio una lechuza parda calada por la lluvia, esperando que le abriera.

Al pasar la lechuza a la habitación se tiró al suelo cansada y estiró la pata para entregarle la carta a Harry. Éste la cogió y la abrió, era una nueva carta anónima:

"_Nagini destruido, sí era un horrocrux. R.A.B. vive en Staten Island, Nueva York. Tiene una tienda de libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras llamada "The best defense"_

Harry dobló la carta y bajó a la cocina a desayunar, por primera vez en varios días. Hermione y Ron estaban desayunando y se extrañaron de que Harry saliera de su habitación.

- Vestiros, nos vamos a Nueva York – dijo simplemente Harry mientras se hacía un café.

- ¿A Nueva York? – preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

- Sí, vamos a por un horrocrux, el que debía haber destruido cuando me fui con Dumbledore a por él.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que está allí?

- Otra carta anónima. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez, a mayor tiempo mayos peligro corren Ginny, Lily y Jessica. Enviad una lechuza a los miembros del ED, yo voy a hablar con Lupin. Quedamos aquí en media hora.

Ron y Hermione decidieron no hacer preguntas, ya que sabían que éstas no iban a ser contestadas.

Harry se apareció en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, pero allí no había nadie. Dio unas vueltas por el asa y se metió en la sala de reuniones. Allí, sobre la mesa, había carpetas y documentos. Harry, curioso, cogió una carpeta roja que ponía su nombre y se puso a leerla. Según el primer folio, Voldemort se encuentra en Albania, en un pueblo de Shkoder. En ese momento escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la calle, cerró rápidamente la carpeta y salió a la sala para encontrarse con la señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry, cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí? – redijo dándole un abrazo. Harry se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía desde que secuestraron a Ginny. Su cara estaba muy demacrada, se notaba por sus ojeras que apenas dormía y en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo de tristeza.

- Molly – la llamaba así porque ella lo había obligado a llamarla por su nombre - vengo a hablar con Lupin. ¿Dónde está?

- Estamos haciendo rondas, investigando y protegiendo algunas zonas. Esta noche ha sido especialmente dura. ¿Sabes algo de… mi hija? – preguntó con la voz quebrada. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que su cara parecía haber envejecido diez años y con mucha pena negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero tengo que enseñarte algo, solo para que estés más tranquila. Vas a ser la segunda en saberlo, ni siquiera lo saben Ron y Hermione. – dijo Harry dispuesto a enseñarle sus nuevos poderes para poder cambiar algo de su tristeza.

- Pero antes pregúntame algo que solo tú y yo sepamos para estar seguros de no somos mortífagos.

- No me hace falta preguntar, Molly, tu expresión lo dice todo – respondió él pensando que nadie más que ella podría tener esa tristeza en su mirada.

- Está bien, Harry, ¿qué me tienes que enseñar? – preguntó ella curiosa – prometo no contárselo a nadie.

- Toma mi varita – le dijo entregándosela – ahora mira esos libros del suelo – se concentró como tantas otras veces lo había hecho y los libros se elevaron y se colocaron suavemente sobre la estantería. La señora Weasley apenas podía creerse lo que veía y se quedó embobada hasta que finalmente pudo hablar.

- ¿Puedes mover cosas con la mente? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No exactamente. Mira la cafetera. – Volvió a concentrarse mucho, ya que lo que pretendía hacer era mucho más difícil. En un momento la cafetera pasó a ser un gato, el cual bajó de la mesa y salió corriendo. Esto la señora Weasley si que no podía creérselo.

- Si no salvas tú a mi hija nadie podrá, se lo dije a Ron, pero ahora estoy totalmente segura de ello. Lleva cuidado con ese poder Harry.

- Todos me decís lo mismo, incluso Ginny me lo dijo poco antes de… - se calló, porque a ambos empezaban a salirles lágrimas de los ojos y en un momento los dos estaban abrazados. La señora Weasley lloraba desesperadamente y al separarse de Harry se secó las lágrimas y mostró un semblante más seguro.

- No podemos perder el tiempo Harry, hay que encontrarlas y terminar con ese… ese monstruo que mató a tus padres. Ahora estoy más tranquila, se que tú eres más poderoso que quien-tú-sabes y vas a librarnos de todo esto. Te has hecho un hombre, has hecho feliz a mi hija y además vas a darme una nieta. No podía esperar más de ti.

La señora Weasley no pudo seguir hablando, pues en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione con cara de enfado. Harry no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, había quedado con ellos hacía más de veinte minutos.

- Vienen todos Harry – dijo Hermione emocionada – Hemos quedado con ellos a las 12 en casa, he puesto un traslador en Staten Island. Todo está preparado, tenemos una hora de descanso antes de irnos.

- ¿Vais dónde? – preguntó la señora Weasley tras plantarle un par de besos a Ron y a Hermione.

- En busca de un horrocrux. Por eso quería hablar con Lupin.

- ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? – dijo una voz por detrás de Harry. Lupin parecía haber pasado una noche horrible. Tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo y la ropa desgarrada. - ¡Ah Harry eres tú!

- Hola, ¿mala noche, eh? – Lupin se miró la ropa y sonrió – solo venía a avisarte de que me voy a Nueva York a por un horrocrux, así que si quieres que alguien de la orden venga con nosotros, te aviso de que nos vamos en una hora.

- Yo iré con vosotros – le dijo dándole una palmada paternal en el hombro.

- ¡Si tú vas yo voy! – exclamó enfadada la señora Weasley.

- No Molly, tú quédate sustituyéndome.

- Además también vienen los miembros de ED – dijo Ron.

- Está bien – aceptó la madre de éste – pero llevad mucho cuidado, no me gustaría que otro de vosotros… - no pudo acabar la frase porque se puso a llorar.

- Mamá, no te pongas así, pronto la recataremos – dijo Ron buscando en Harry y Hermione una mirada de apoyo.

- Es que… - dijo ella entre sollozos - ¿cómo podéis estar seguros de que ella aun esta…viva? – dijo la última palabra como si le hubiera costado toda la vida hacerlo e hizo la pregunta mirando a Harry más que a cualquier otro.

- Siento que aún está viva – dijo Harry seguro, mirándola directamente a los ojos – si no lo estuviera yo tampoco lo estaría. Lo que no se es por qué no la han matado ya, si lo que quieren es precisamente bajarme las defensas. No tendria que haber vuelto con ella en verano… así ahora ella no estaría en peligro.

- No te culpes Harry – le dijo la señora Weasley con sinceridad y secándose las lágrimas – no podíais estar separados siempre, si lo que vosotros queríais era estar juntos.

- Te agradezco que no me culpes – dijo Harry – pero no hará cambiar que yo si me sienta culpable.

- Harry, tenemos que irnos – le cortó Hermione.

- Sí, vamos. Lupin, ¿vienes? – le dijo Harry – Molly, no te preocupes, traeré a Ginny y a Lily con vida, pondré mi vida en ello – Molly le besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

- Gracias Harry, sabes que confío en ti. Ten mucho cuidado hoy, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar.

Harry asintió y todos se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric. Allí, en la puerta, estaban ya todos esperando impacientes. Luna llevaba unos pendientes de hojas se roble, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta, ya estaba acostumbrado a verla con cosas raras. Neville sujetaba su varita con fuerza, como si eso le asegurara que el viaje iba a salir bien.

- Solo vamos a por un objeto – dijo Harry para tranquilizarles.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante ese objeto? – preguntó Cho.

- No os lo puedo decir, solo que es muy importante conseguirlo y destruirlo. – dijo Harry cortante. Se había dado cuenta de su tono de voz, pero no trató de suavizarlo, pues ya estaba harto de dar explicaciones de todo a aquellos que sabían que no podía darlas.

- A ver – dijo Hermione para cortar el silencio – este plato es el traslador, a la de tres lo tocamos todos. Uno, dos, tres…

Se metieron en un torbellino de aire y a los pocos segundos cayeron sobre el suelo de Staten Island. Miraron a su alrededor, un jardín verdoso enorme se abría ante ellos. Salieron de detrás del matorral donde se habían materializado y se encontraron frente a un callejón lleno de tiendas en el cual todos los carteles tenían lucecitas brillantes a su alrededor. Los muggles que pasaban por al lado al parecer no se daban cuenta de que habían cosas volando y Harry pensó que tal vez sería como la entrada pública al Ministerio de Magia o la del Caldero Chorreante.

- Según me han informado, la tienda está a cien metros de la entrada – dijo Lupin sorprendiendo a todos ante aquella apresurada información.

- Gracias – dijo Harry – No podemos entrar todos en la tienda, así que algunos se quedarán aquí haciendo guardia por si pasa algo, otros vendrán conmigo y solo Hermione, Ron y Lupin entrarán a la tienda. ¿Bien?

Todos asintieron y tras decidir quien se quedaba y quien se iba echaron a andar calle adentro. Por el camino se encontraron con todo tipo de tiendas, desde unas con cursillos mágicos en las que te enseñaban cosas como trucos de cocina hasta una tienda que parecía contener en ella un campo de entrenamiento mágico con varios niveles. Finalmente hallaron la tienda, la cual tenía como entrada un arco dorado. Al entrar les llegó un olor a incienso muy fuerte que procedía de una fuente que en su base rezaba: _Fuente de la verdad. Meta objetos en ella y se revelará su verdadera función_.

Detrás del mostrador había un chico joven, rubio y con los ojos azules, ordenando unos libros que se hallaban detrás suya.

- Disculpe – le dijo Harry – Estamos buscando al señor Roger Albert.

- ¿Para qué lo quieren? – les preguntó mirándoles de arriba abajo, pero cuando llegó a la cicatriz de Harry añadió – Perdone señor Potter, aquí debemos tener una alta seguridad. Enseguida traigo al señor Roger.

- ¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! No me busques Daniel – dijo un anciano saliendo de lo que parecía un armario – Un placer señor Potter, ya sabía que vendría a buscarme. ¿Es esto lo que busca? – le dijo mostrándole un guardapelo, el guardapelo, a la vez que sonreía mostrándole sus dientes amarillentos.

_Hola a todos!! Ya estaba bastante perdida yo, eh?? La verdad es que hasta que no acabe la selectividad no volveré a ser persona, que es la semana que viene. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, y ya sabéis, seguid así! Dadle al go y decidme que os parece este capítulo!! _

_Besos_


End file.
